I'll Kill Him
by AlliAlways
Summary: Zach went on a mission and Cammie is meeting him. But she catches him with another girl, they get into a fight and split up. Cammie disappears. Will they get back together? Who took Cammie? Who is the traitor? It gets better as it goes along. Try it out, okay? Okay :)
1. Before He Cheats

**Heeey. I'm re-doing this, cause it's messed up. So...yeah. Story re-done June 17th 2013. They're 20 and have been dating :)**

**For all you newbies, I'm Alli, and I started this story in October of 2010, but I'm editing this chapter. Hope you like this story!**

**~Cammie's POV~**

I walk down the street and pull my coat tighter around myself. I'm meeting Zach in the town's park, he's been on a mission for about three months and I finally get to see him again. I feel a little shiver run down my spine, not because of the cold, because it's deathly cold out, but because of anticipation. I recheck the clock in my head and realize that it's already 7:42. I quicken my pace and hurry around the corner to the park. When I get there I stop cold and feel my breath catch. There is Zach, but he is standing in the arms of a beautiful girl who is laughing and talking with him. I can definitely tell she is a spy, because the moment I come within 15 feet of them she stops talking and turns toward me.

"Need a map?" she asks. Her words are venom, and her eyes are shooting daggers my way. I can't believe him. He's with another girl! I can feel tears starting up in my eyes. I do my best to keep my lip from trembling. Stay strong, Cammie.

"Cammie!" Zach yells. His voice sounds torn as he moves away from the other girl and takes a step towards me. Before I know it I have tears running down my face. I try to speak but my mouth wont form words. All I can do is watch as the girl defiantly takes Zach back into her arms and kisses him. The worst part is, he somewhat kisses her back! He pulls away from her and tries to reach out for me, but he isn't going to get the chance. I shake my head. How could he? I turn away and run back home, where I can cry my eyes out and burn his pictures or cuss him out in some foreign language.

"Cammie wait!" Zach calls again. No, I'm not going to wait you stupid, lying, cheating bastard. Go back to the beautiful devil spawn and be on your freaking way! When I get back to my apartment I collapse on my bed and bawl my eyes out. Thank god my walls are sound proof, because this is one kind of hurt no type of spy training can disguise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Idiotic. That's what I've been. That's how he acted. I hate him. I hate you, Zach, so freaking much. Bex is gonna kill you. I bet she still won't be happy with the amount of pain you experienced even after that. Was breaking my heart worth the wrath of my friends? Because all of them have their own torture skills.

This thought actually makes me feel better. Zach being put through the most excruciating pain of his entire life, and me sitting back relishing in it. I'm a little better, but of course fate just has to make the doorbell ring at this very moment. I end my fantasies and go answer the door. I knew it was only a matter of time.

I open the door. I'll give you one guess on who it is.

Zach.

I immediately start the process of slamming the door in his pretty little face, which doesn't work nearly as well as I had hoped, thanks to his hand blocking the door.

"What are you doing here?" I snap at him. He blinks once. His mouth opens, closes again, then opens once more to speak.

"I'm here to explain." He says empathetically, but he is trained to be a good liar.

"Well I don't want to hear it. Leave. Now. Go back to your perfect little girlfriend." I hear my voice crack but hope he doesn't notice. He seems to be choosing his words carefully.

"Cam, she was just my partner, not my girlfriend, there is nothing going on between us." He's acting so earnest. Yeah, sorry my ass. That sure was nothing! Jerk.

"Says the guy with his tongue halfway down her throat! What is wrong with you, coming here acting all innocent! What were you trying to do? Just dangle her right in my face like some trophy? You sure do know how to get around, don't you?" I say, exasperated. My outburst startled him, and he gapes at me for a moment. It feels truly amazing to know that I have the upper hand with Zach. But I see the barley suppressed anger behind his façade, and know I've made him mad.

"You can't accuse me like this! Gosh Cameron, you don't even know the whole story and you're already jumping to conclusions? There's nothing going on between me and Jennifer!" Oh. Her name is Jennifer. Isn't that such a perfect girl name? And just when I thought I didn't need more of a reason to hate her, I got another one!

"I honestly can't believe you right now. Why are you in my house anyway? Can't you just give me some space? You already broke my heart and now you're here trying to make me do what, exactly? Take you back? Tell your precious Jennifer sorry for interrupting your little date? I don't think so!" My voice is hard as stone. Mostly. I silently curse myself for hearing my voice waver in the middle.

"Fine! Want some space? Well the entire freaking world is yours Morgan! I try to be civilized here and come explain myself, but it looks like you'd just rather scream at me till my ears bleed! So I think I'll just be the mature one here and leave you alone for a while. How's that?" His voice is rough and cold. His eyes hard. We never, ever go this far. But he crossed the line.

"Wait, did you just say you're more mature? More civilized? Grow up, Zachary!" I practically spit the name at him. It would be so easy to slap him right now. But he'd probably block me. Now he's giving me a death glare, while I'm shooting him daggers with my eyes.

"Go! Leave you cheating bastard!" I yell as I shove him hard. My hands push against his chest once, twice, until he finally succumbs to my shoving and retreats backward. He gives me one last hard glare, then turns and stalks out of my apartment, slamming the door in the process. I quickly lock it, run to my couch and bury my face in the cushion. I shriek as loud as I can. How can he be so stupid? Someone should show him how it feels to have your heart practically ravaged. And next time he might think twice before cheating on his girlfriend.

Then the tears come, and I let loose the water-works. I suppose Bex somehow got a telepathic signal saying to call me right now, because her ring starts playing on my cell phone. After I tell her, all heck will break loose. And I'll bet my K-mart luggage that's the truth.


	2. I'm Long Gone

**The last time this chapter was edited was June 2nd 2011, but I'm going to fix it yet again, June 17 2013.**

**See, I didn't do authors notes at the beginning. Before this was 'R&R!i dont own!'**

**It annoyed me. So, anyway, here's the edited chapter. Enjoy.**

**So yeah. I sucked in 2010.**

**~Cammie's POV**

Zach Zach Zach. What did he expect? For me to just take him back when he wanted? To forget what I saw and let him get away with this? I bet so many girls go through this type of thing, and all of us deserve better.

But with Zach….. I honestly think it's a thousand times worse. Bex has tried to call fourteen times, but I won't pick up. I don't want to talk, just sit here and think.

More like cry more tears I ran out of, but you get the picture. And if anyone asks, this little blubbery sob-fest _never happened_.

Yeah. I ran out of chocolate.

And my phones vibrating on my butt. Sure, Bex, I'll humor you and pick up the phone!

Here goes it.

"Hello?" Crap I practically croaked that into the phone. I'm so pathetic right now, it's just sad.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Bex yells. I wince. She sounds mad, frustrated and worried all at once. Not good a very good combination with Bex.

"Why haven't you been answering?" She continues. "Why have you been crying? How come it took you so long to pick up the bloody phone? I swear I'm going to kick your divvy self from here to next Tuesday if you don't give me an incredibly good story for not talking to me!" Divvy? That's new. I guess it's some type of insult. Putting that one away for later use.

"Bex, calm down. It's just…..well, it's Zach, and I…" I trail off, not able to finish my sentence in fear of breaking down again.

"You're coming over. Right now. See you soon Cam." Her accent sounds dainty and professional, but it'll sound like stone all too soon.

When I tell her, I'm totally recording our conversation.

**Sorry it's so short! Copyright ain't mine, I'm thirteen. The only thing I could actually do is either rule the world or teach fifth grade.**

**Duh.**

_**(I left my original caption above cause I thought it was kind of funny...)**_


	3. All The Other Kids Better Run Run Run

**Updated June 17, 2013. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**~Cammie's POV~**

I'll admit it, I'm slightly afraid. Anyone standing in front of an angry Bex Baxter's front door would be. Right? But I'm a Morgan. I take a deep breath to steady myself. Here I go.

Knocking as lightly as I can, Bex still hears me. The door swings open and she yanks me into her apartment before 4 seconds have passed.

"What's up, Cam. Let's hear it all." Bex says, deadly serious (_literally_). I glance around and see Macey and Liz on the couch, looking expectant. So I tell them. The entire time Bex is getting redder and redder while Liz is shaking her head, not believing it, and Macey is making little tsk-ing noises. Her hands are clenching and unclenching, meaning Zach is in for it big time.

Bex loses it first.

"What?" She explodes. "Oh I'm going to chain him up by his bollocks and beat the mess out of him till he looks like a bloody minger! Then Lizzy can take him to one of her special labs and inject him with illegal drugs and add special cells to his D.N.A. that will make him see ants everywhere. Or fume him up so much that when we finally take him out he'll be as useless as a piss-artist!" It's disturbing how her face is a mix of both rage and giddy excitement.

"Hmm?" I have no clue what she just said. So many British words.

"Oh you know Cam that boy will be right off his trolley after we get through with him. Right girls?" She turns to Macey and Liz brightly, though Liz looks a little queasy. I guess she knows British slang or something.

"Yeah" Macey says deviously, "We'll do _unholy_ things to that boy."

"Umm, guys?" Liz squeaks to Macey and I, "Do you know what Bex meant by all those things she said?"

I wonder if she's going to throw up, but then decide she's probably fine.

"Well, no. But you guys are all pumped while I still have a broken heart." I quietly tell them.

"Oh save it, you silly Muppet! Once you see him gagged and beaten you will definitely feel better!" Bex says, talking enthusiastically while motioning with her hands. All of the sudden, there's this huge crack from outside and we all freeze. Then, nothing. We hold our breath.

Macey breaks the silence. " Bex, did one of your hostages just escape or something?" She looks skeptical.

"No! I don't keep my hostages here!" Bex quickly defends herself. "I don't know what that dodgy sound was!" Dodgy meaning shady, to those of you immune to Bex talk.

We all hear a large startling _crack _above us.

And from lord knows where in the ceiling, falls none other than Mr. Zachary Goode.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD!" Bex yells at Zach. What is he doing here? Bex covered all the yelling so I just stand paralyzed with a alarmed expression on my face. The one hiding the pain and anger that's rolling through me.

"Before you try to kill me, can I explain my side of the story?" he asks, breathless.

He gets some weird looks, and then Bex jumps at him.

I swear he's on the ground with a pair of handcuffs (huh?) on his wrists before you can say '_scat'. _Where did the handcuffs come from? Wait,no I'm not going to worry about it. By now Bex is _on top of him_ trying to work a head band around his ankles so he can't run away.I'll give that a pure seven on the spy creativity scale. At last, Bex allows him to sit up a little so he can talk.

"Okay," He starts slowly, "I'll explain everything, as long as you promise to do nothing illegal to me as I'm saying my version of what happened, alright?" He gets a few mumbled assurances from us and starts talking.

**And….cliffhanger. It's mean, sure. But it might bring people back? Save Ferris. Review my story. **

**~Alli**


	4. You Should've Known

**Ya'll are so nice! Here's another chapter.**

**~Cammie's POV~**

Zach takes a deep breath and looks at each of us in turn.

"I was partnered with Jennifer on our mission to Monoco, right? Well we were partnered as a couple, and we both were just in our roles. What you saw, everything you think happened, it was all just an act." He turns and faces me. I make my expression really dull. "Then you show up right when we're together, Cammie, and it's like one of those right place wrong time situations. I'm really sorry, Cam. Please believe me." His deep eyes are pleading with me, and I want to believe him, I really do, but I just can't. I swallow and lock my emotions deep down.

Instead, I decide to turn his words back on him. I lean closer to him, a sarcastic lilt to my voice.

"If there's nothing going on, and your missions _over_, then you could tell me why you were here in Virginia being all kissy face with her when you were supposed to be meeting me instead?" My voice is incredibly calm. Panic is practically catching fire in his eyes

"Well, maybe she thought our covers were a little too real? Listen, I really mean it: I'm sorry. And Jennifer is-" Bex cuts him off by effectively slapping him in the face.

"Hey I was going to do that!" I complain to her.

"Sorry, should have been faster, then." She says very self-sufficiently.

"Why do you guys want to hurt me?" Zach asks curiously. I roll my eyes.

"You cheated, broke my heart, and now you're even _denying _it! You do the math!" I say sarcastically. But by the end I'm yelling. I take a swipe at him, but he grabs my wrist to stop me. How did he do that? I didn't even notice him removing them, which is either very impressive on his part or very sloppy on mine. He tosses away my arm.

"I'm denying it because I didn't do anything! So we kissed some, big whoop. I had to. Like you wouldn't have done the same thing on a mission! Everything in our lives is lies and covers! Aren't we all just living like that constantly?" Zach yells back.

"No! But I guess you just admitted you're under a cover right now! I'll bet our whole relationship has been a total lie, is that it? What was I? A joke? And a sick one at that!" I'm disgusted with him, can't understand how unbelievable he is. I realize I'm shaking.

"How about I take you back to my place, and Bex and Liz can deal with the two-timer here." Macey tells me calmly, shooting him a look.

"Fine." I say coldly.

"Oh, so your going to let your friends do all the dirty work for you, is that it Morgan? Fine by me, walk away with your pretty little self and cry your eyes out. Bring plenty of Kleenex, you're the trainwreck type." Zach says, sounding like a flipping smart-eleck.

"Ugh I hate you!" I yell and run out of the apartment with Macey close by my side.

I hate this. I hate all of it. I loved Zach, so much I couldn't even believe it was real sometimes. Never once did I imagine it coming to this. As much as the vengeful part of me wants to see him hurt like I'm hurting, another part wants to curl into him, say that it's okay and I'm not mad, and have him be mine again.

But I can't. That is childish, illogical thinking. If he cheats once, who knows if he would do it again? He can't be trusted. Besides, someone like him doesn't deserve my sympathies. I allow myself reassurance that Bex and Liz will handle it.

The last thing I hear while leaving the complex is the rip of duct tape, a good sized _boom_, and a lethal yell. God, I love my friends.

**Please review, for me? I smile when I get a review. Next chapter might be a different POV, so it ought to be interesting…**

**~Alli**


	5. What Little Girls Are Made Of

**Updated June 2013. I apologize for how short it is, but I want to keep it somewhat how I had it when I wrote it the first time, about three years ago. **

**From here on out I think I'll spend the rest of my day editing these chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy:)**

**~Bex POV~**

Let's assess the damage, shall we? Hmm well Cam ran out in shambles with Macey, and now it's just Lizzy, me, and Zachary, and I believe it is his turn to experience some pain.

Darling Elizabeth immediately whips out a roll of duct tape and slaps it on his skin, only to rip it off seconds later. And he has the nerve to barley flinch?

"Really?" He laughs. "I was expecting torture, not a luxury waxing." _Don't push it Zachary…_ "I mean, this is sad, even for you two." He looks at me and gives a cocky smirk.

I'm killing that blighter right here, right now. One more arrogant comment and I'll wipe that smirk off his face in an instant.

I scream as viciously as possible, and charge toward him. Do _not_ insult a Baxter, nitwit.

I get to him and Liz grabs hold of his legs while I head for more of the upper- body section. Liz opens a compartment in her shoe and suddenly there's a BOOM and the air explodes with purple smoke.

I keep breathing like normal, but it seems to disorient Zach.

Perfect. I allow myself a small smile of victory.

I pull him over and quickly strap him to my loveseat, quickly grab some strips of high-quality leather, some Pakistanian cooking sheers, and a rod about 3 feet long from under my couch. I swiftly join Liz, who is standing by Zach. In her hands there is a honking big syringe, a few vials of undefinable liquid, and what seems to be some type of concealer.

I then smile at the look of pure terror registered on Zach's face as I raise my left arm across him, holding my industrial size bar over him…..

**~Cammie's POV~**

Here's what happens when we get to Macey's:

1. I break down and we then decide to order Chinese take-out.

2. I have a very cleansing international cursing session

3.I go home and sleep ten hours, a pleasantly dreamless sleep.

So, as you can see, Friday night went great!

And by Monday morning my eyes are dry and I can _hide_ my broken heart. Fantastic.

So I'm walking into work. _Put on your brave face, Cams. _I spot Zach, and feel my stomach turn.

I don't think Zach had the best weekend.

He looks like he's been through a blender set on chop or something. I see the ghosts of bruises spattering across his arms and neck.. His face looks like a rabid, ultra hamster got really pissed and took all its mini-issues out on it.

_**Pro's and Con's of having the most wonderful and creepy torturing best friends ever**_

_**A list By Cameron Morgan**_

_**PRO:**_ _If a guy breaks your heart, he _will_ come to regretting it_

_**CON: **__Most guys will avoid dating you, thanks to the consequence of dumping you later_

_**PRO: **__My best friends beat up my old boyfriend_

_**CON: **__My best friends kinda beat up my old boyfriend_

_**CON:**__ Now he will officially hate my guts, which sucks cause' we work together_

I mean, he got what he deserved! I then notice his left wrist is in a brace, and cringe, feeling the first pang of guilt.

Now that I look more closely, he looks pretty banged up. My guilty conscience begins to burn a hole through me. Maybe we went a little far this time…

**So you should review. **

**That's always nice. **

**~Alli**


	6. Let The Sky Fall

**And I present you all, Chapter 6.**

**~Cammie's POV~**

I gulp and slowly approach Zach, in case he bites now or something. Hey, spend the weekend with an angry Bex and Liz and who knows what alterations have been made to your brain.  
He gives me a look of pure disgust. Honestly, it really isn't fair that even after being put through hades and back he still looks gorgeous in his own way, while even on a good day I still end up looking like Barbie's less-than-perfect friend. Wait! I am that. The officials are making a Macey doll, for publicity reasons.  
Moving on…  
"Hello Zachary" I say evenly, keeping the act of 'I hate your flippen guts!'. Yeah, **i**t's **m**ean but I cou**l**dn't care an**y** less than **i** eve**n** freakin**g** do now.  
"Morgan" He grunts. There's a little bit of his hair that's fallen out of place, and I restrain myself from fixing it.  
In the midst of our slightly awkward, tension-filled moment, a voice suddenly drones over the intercom.

It says, "Agents Goode and Morgan, please report to Mr. Harlow's office immediatley, thank you." I allow myself a moment of panic before following orders.  
"Coming!" I announce to the speakers, even though I know they can't hear me.  
"They can't hear you, smart one." Zach tells me irritably.  
"You're the one who looks like he got swallowed, digested, and barfed up by a heavy duty lawn mower." I tell him. He gives me a look with those dark eyes of his and quickens his pace toward the director's office, Mr. Harlow.

Mr. Harlow is a stout little man not much taller than I am, with a very go-getter air about him that can either be really helpful, or really irritating at times. It depends on the day.  
We walk in together and Mr. Harlow breaks into a grin the moment he sees us. But it quickly fades when he takes in Zach's walking dead appearance and our tight expressions.  
"Got into a little spat, did we now?" he inquires, "I'll bet I can guess who won." He says while comparing Zach's freaky face and my deceptively innocent smooth one.  
"What's up Mr. H?" I ask him casually. Mr. Harlow really is a great guy, probably in his early-mid fifties. He's a retired field agent and now runs our department of the CIA headquarters.  
"Well, the two of you are going on a mission together as a couple. I thought the two of you might like that, since Mr. Goode has been gone so long!" I exchange an uneasy look with Zach, and some weird silent communication passes between us. Mr. Harlow doesn't need to know about our personal drama. Therefore, we can have no overreactions. I manage to compose myself. While hiding my terror and utter disgust, of course.  
"Here are your files. You leave tomorrow at 10:30 sharp. Rest up!" He sees us blankly staring at the folders in our hands and says "Go on! You need to memorize your covers. Thanks, you're dismissed." At that, Zach and I shuffle from the office and into the hall.  
"Well I guess-" I get cut off.  
"Did he plan this?" Zach demands. "I bet he had some guy spying on us just set up something this sick for us! Were you in on it? I bet you and your friends planned this…Jennifer too! Well this is just great!" He's pacing now. I lean against the wall. No use in trying to talk sense into him while he's like this. "We break up and right after that we get put together as a couple!" He cusses in Korean "Shibal!".  
"Well.. I mean, um… I have nothing." I say, not helping at all. I decide to check out my file. 

**CAMERON ANN MORGAN:  
NAME: Alia Grace Crawford  
HAIR: Light Brown  
EYES: Gray (colored contacts)  
DESCRIPTION: Optimistic, Outgoing  
LIKES: Dancing, Softball, Adventure Novels, her boyfriend, hanging with friends, meeting new people, scary movies, The Big Bang Theory, cupcakes.  
DISLIKES: Orange, squash, girls hitting on her boyfriend, animal abuse  
**

I turn to Zach.

"So far it's not that bad." He nods in agreement, flipping through his file.  
I look back down at the file to find out my mission...

**That's All, Folks!**

**Remember where that's from? Leave it in a review ;)**

**~Alli**


	7. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Chapter 7! Are you excited? I'm excited.

So thanks for reading my story.

**Quote of the day:  
**"So I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them"

~The Perks of Being A Wallflower

* * *

Turns out my mission is to catch two bombs dealers providing weapons to one of the terrorist groups against the CIA.

I won't go into much detail, but they have some nasty plans up their sleeves for us. Basically, Zach and I have to get close to them and befriend them, then turn them in and trace the group from the line of weapons and what we can get out of interrogation. Simple, easy to remember**. **So we're flying to South Dakota.

In the morning I spend about an hour packing and getting ready. I give myself the highlights and cut long bangs then put in grey contacts. I throw on minimal makeup and comfortable airplane clothes. I mean…it's not like I have anyone to impress, right? Yeah. Right.

I drive to the airport and get there with 18 minutes and 31 seconds to spare. The process of getting on the plane and ready to leave goes by smoothly and without much excitement. I take my seat and see Zach.

He has his hair done slightly different and his naturally gorgeous dark brown eyes have an unusual spark in them. He's wearing jeans and a maroon t-shirt, and-unfairly- looks incredibly hot. Apparently he got a hold of Dr. Fibs Fast-Healing Turbo cream, cause he's Goode as new. He doesn't even have the cast anymore.

"Hey Alia!" Zach says with a bright smile. When he reaches me, he wraps me in a hug, which makes me frown in confusion. And then, get this, he _kisses my forehead. _

"Za-"I start to say.

"Drew. My name is _Drew._ I'm your _boyfriend_. Remember honey?" He says sweetly, sliding his arm around my waist.

Oh. We're under cover. I knew that. My mission and cover began right when I got to the airport.

Okay, so now I'm deeply in love with Zach...again.

But not for real, of course. I mean, we're professionals.

"Would all passengers please take their seats now, we will be taking off shortly, thank you." A cheery voice announces from unseen speakers near our heads.

I blow hair out of my face in a very unattractive way and Zach gives me another one of those incredibly sweet smiles.

I lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek like a good fake girlfriend, but at the last second Zach turns his head so I kiss him. Right on the lips. For the first time in...months. _Damn I missed this…I miss him.._

I stop that thought immediately. I can't allow myself to think like that. He's a cheater.

I blush right under the lips of one of the most gorgeous guy spies in history that I totally, completely do not have any mushy feelings for.

But I _am_ in character so after we break apart I grab his face in my hands and kiss him again, but deeper. This is _acting_, remember?

The plane takes off and we 'buckle up for safety!' Ugh.

I'm looking through our movies on demand and can feel Zach shooting me confused looks.

_Does he think the kiss was real? _

_He totally thinks it was real. _

I'm not going to hear the end of it tonight.

Well I might as well sit back and enjoy for the time being.

At the hotel I'll have a heck of an evening thanks to Zachary Goode.

Fantastic.

* * *

Did you see that?! Did you see the Zammie and whatnot? THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S LIKE PREGO. IT'S IN THERE. The next one will have more though. Guess what that means?

Ah, yes, reviews from you fine people.

Later, lovelies.

~Alli


	8. Little Talks

Oh, would you look at that, another chapter!

Hi guys. Well, more accurately, girls...

If you reviewed, why thank you! And if you didn't review...Why the heck not?

Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Ready for some Zammie?

Yeah you are!

* * *

"Ugh. Next trip; remind me to _not_ let Macey get a hold of my suitcase." I say to Zach, who just let me drag myself and my over-weight suitcase past him and through the door of our hotel room.

He looks at me like I just told him '_I'm now going to go feed my mutant baby walrus.'_

Or something along those lines.

I flop onto one bed and open up Mr. Hefty, preparing to help him in his weight-loss situation by de-gutting, or 'un-packing' as some may call it. I'm original like that if you can't tell.

So I begin taking my clothes out and putting them in a dresser beside my bed when Zach interrupts.

"Here, let me help you," he says, motioning to my bags and striding over to me.

_Awe how sweet of him..._

I stop. Thoughts like those lead to nowhere but trouble.

_"_Thanks" I tell him, innocently looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

As he's going through my clothes and putting them up, he pauses and holds up a silky little dress.

"Care to tell me why this is in here?" He asks, a mocking grin spreading over his lips.

I stutter out some unintelligible reply. "Macey," I sigh.

"Yeah, you sound so sure." He says with his normal cocky attitude in check. "Couldn't wait to room with me, huh Gallagher Girl?"

And now he's smirking.

As always.

"No! I mean yes! Ah…wait...Zach!" I angrily yell his name.

This is so not fair. See what he did here? Whatever my answer is, he wins!

"Just like you couldn't wait to kiss me so you decided to get some face time on the plane?" he teases, winking.

The shriek that comes out of my mouth is so loud it hurts my ears.

"You know, the people we're after are four rooms over, so maybe you should try to control yourself. Can you handle that?" He walks over and sits down barely two inches from me.

It's a love/hate situation.

"Yes, I can. It's you I'm worried about." I tell him matter-of-factly.

"Really?" He asks, moving closer to me.

"Really." I reassure him seductively. Then he leans over, lifts my chin up, and _kisses_ me.

But the worst part is that I can't pull away. Blame it on whatever you wish, hormones, heartbreak. My willpower is totally crumbled. He pulls me closer. I run my fingers through his hair.

My brain status: _

Inactive.

Then finally the gears in my brain start working again and I realize I'm making out with my ex.

I pull away so fast I almost fall off the bed, but due to Zachs' arms around me, I don't.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? We're over!" I say, exasperated. " No no no no no _no_." I mutter repeatedly. The words come so quickly that he probably didn't catch half of what I said.

But somehow he does, and he looks calmly at me with those dark brown eyes of his and his grasp on me tightens.

"You say that like you didn't love it."

His eyes are drowning me. I did love it. I love him. I can't do this.

Something in his face changes and I know he can tell what I'm thinking.

I start pulling away from him, but before I know it his lips are on mine again. Then I'm sinking, all the animosity sweeping out of me when…

Wait.

This isn't what I'm supposed to do.

I hate his eyes. I don't like him.

Nope, I'm merely a skilled actress who plays her role very well. I pull myself out of his hold and return to my former task of putting clothes away, but the look Zach's giving me makes my face go red.

"Zach," I warn, "We're done. You know that. So how about you be Drew, and I'll be Alia."

"Sure, Gallagher Girl." He says with a playful salute.

He looks up and gives me another cocky smirk before going back to putting clothes away.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OH MY GOSH!

I sincerely hope that is your internal monologue right now.

Now...you should review my story. Feel the rush that goes along with it.

Later, lovelies.

~Alli


	9. I'm Not Short, I'm Fun Sized

Hello, my faithful readers!**  
**

Here's chapter nine.

Yeah...

**Quote of the day:**

"I don't need a thinner phone. I need a tortilla chip that can support the weight of guacamole."

~Ellen Degeneres

* * *

So here's how the rest of the evening goes, if you're interested.

Zach teases and taunts me. Repeatedly. So I smack him repeatedly for being so freaking _impossible_.

We fight over who gets first shower. Sadly, he won.

We fight over who gets what bed. _That's _the fight that I come out on top in.

Both of us retreat to our 'bunkers' peacefully to rest up for our mission.

So, as you can see, we did okay for our first night together. And I'm _sure_ that it will be just as smooth and _wonderful_ for the rest of the trip.

Like that will ever happen. Did you catch the sarcasm in those last few sentences there? If you didn't, go back and put some in, just to get the feel of what I'm saying.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl! Rise and shine!" Zach says as he hops onto my bed. So I look up, hoping to let him see the daggers replacing my eyes right now, and I see him -wait for it- smirking.

"I _am_ up." I tell him irritably.

"No, you're in bed." He says.

"If I throw a stick, would you leave?" I tell him while pointing at the door.

"Ha-ha, you're funny. But I'm your boyfriend sweetie, why are you insulting me? Or are we having one of those 'tough love' moments?" He says, cocking his head and leaning closer.

"We don't need to act right now, Zach. Only when we're in public." I say back.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. But maybe you should start getting dressed because we need to be done with breakfast by 8:15. And it's 7:45. And 36...37...38...seconds." He tells me, flashing a million-dollar smile.

"I know that." I hop out of bed and start looking through my clothes to try to decide on an outfit for the day.

"Well I think you should pick quickly. You take an incredibly long time to get ready." He says thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy. Can I ignore you later?" I tell him. His face takes on a dramatic hurt look that is undeniably fake.

"Aw Cam, that cuts deep." He says while pouting and placing a hand on his chest.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes.

"Are you angry at me?" He says, suddenly serious.

I search his face, then decide to turn back to sarcasm.

"I wouldn't be angry at you today, It's 'Be Kind To Animals' week." I reassure him. He rolls his eyes and comes over to me.

"You know, sometimes sarcasm hurts." I notice how close he's standing and the intense look he's giving me and try to step back. I run into the dresser.

He touches my hair and a small smile flicks over his face. "Nice look, bed-head."

"Does it look that bad?" I reach for my hair, feeling self-conscious. "I'm going to shower…" I protest.

Again the soft smile lights up his face. "You look fine, Cam." Our eyes meet. He hesitates for a moment, then places the lightest of kisses on my lips.

He leaves his hand on my waist for a second longer, before crossing the room to his bag.

"Better get on with that shower. You have ten minutes." He calls over his shoulder.

I grab a towel and dart out of the room.

**WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER BE IN A FAKE RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR EX THAT'S INCREDIBLY PERSISTENT ON THE ROMANCE FRONT**

A list by Cameron Ann Morgan

**1.** _He will more than likely kiss you, which is totally unfair._

**_2._**_ He teases and annoys you relentlessly, which, honestly, is not very enjoyable._

**_3._**_ You really want to hit him, but still want to stay in character. _

So I take a quick shower and then wrap the towel around myself.

I peek my head out the door to see if Zach's there, which he isn't, before I walk out to my room. I look at my clothes. Well it's cold out which means I need something warm. I finally decide on my most comfy jeans, and a sweatshirt. I look around for Zach. He's not on the balcony, or in the kitchenette, or the hallway.

I find a note that says:

_**Hey, since you're taking your sweet time primping, I'm down at breakfast. Try not to be too late, Gallagher Girl.**_

_**-Z**_

Well then. Couldn't he have just a little patience? Guys are impossible.

I scribble him a note back and leave it on his pillow and head downstairs.

* * *

Leave me some love? Yes? No? Maybe?

Anyway.

Here's a little tidbit of a chapter to come. Might not be the next one….. but it's coming. Be prepared.

**Zach POV**

I set down the phone, take a deep breath, and walk into my room.

Then I scan the room and see a note on my pillow.

On the front it simply says:

_Hey Zach, do a girl a favor and read this_

_-Cams_


	10. Oops, I Did It Again

Ah, new chapters are fun.

Are y'all ready for this? Like, on a scale of one to Spongebob - how ready would you say you are?

I don't know. I'm not funny.

Just read.

* * *

**~Cammie's POV~**

I walk out of the hotel room and decide that I need a break from Zach, for a little bit at least. I leave through the back door and start out of the small alleyway.

Let me tell you, that wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made.

Immediately my face is pressed against the wall and someone is stuffing a cloth into my face. The sharp smell of chemicals fills my nose. A kidnapping attempt?!

Really.

Ready? Everybody now…

_Again!_

Great. This is just great, honestly. This is _exactly _what I need in my life right now.

Well, I might as well make their attempt pretty suckish. I mean, yeah, I might get captured.

But I could for sure ruin this guy's day in return for him ever so kindly attacking me. Least I can do.

Let's do it!

I pretend to be weak, at first. _So you think this is gonna be easy, dontcha? _

When he turns me around I stomp his foot, jab his eyes, and give him my worst when I swiftly bring my knee up and ram him where the sun doesn't shine. Sadly enough, he just kinda shakes that one off and slams my head against the wall…once...twice…after the fifth time my vision blurs and I succumb to unconsciousness.

**~Zach POV~**

_Gosh, Cammie, where are you?_

I mean, I know all girls take a while getting ready, but two freaking hours? She never ceases to amaze me.

I finally give up and head up to the room.

Guess where Cammie is? I don't know. Not here, that's where.

This is definitely not on our schedule for the mission. As far as I know, nowhere on my file did it say, "And then Cammie randomly disappears!"

Yeah, I didn't actually catch that.

I'm so caught up in my own head that when my phone starts to ring, it actually makes me jump.

"Hello?" I say tensely into the phone.

"Is this Zachary Goode?" A gruff voice says.

What is this, the first five minutes of some cheesy mystery movie?

"My name is Drew, sir." I reply back.

"I know who you are, Mr. Goode, now I understand you are an acquaintance of Cameron Morgan alias Alia Grace. If I am correct?" My throat suddenly feels too dry and my heart stutters. I swallow hard and clear my expression. Rock hard, that's Zach.

"Ah-huh…" I trail off the end, waiting for more.

"She's been taken in so we can acquire some - ah - information from her. But the corporation you work for also has knowledge we would like, has access to much more than we do. Understand, Mr. Goode?" He explains to me.

Seriously, this guy hasn't said one sentence to me that doesn't involve questions.

"Yeah, sure. What are you doing to Cammie?" I ask. My eyes dart around the room anxiously. I spot Cammie's favorite nightshirt hanging out of one of the drawers, and the normalcy of it makes me catch my breath. Who knows whats happening to her now?

"We have special arrangements for her, boy. And let me tell you, she's a feisty one. Taking her was one thing. But when she got here it was all we could do to tie her down and get her to shut up. I've been in this business some time and just today I've learned sixteen new curse words and forty eight insults. Tell me, what's a nor?" he lectures on.

Wow. Well I'm glad she didn't make it easy on them. Actually, she doesn't make it easy on _anyone._

Then I hear a guy scream in the background and a whole lot of coughing and sneezing, then a really big crash.

"Oh, there she is now. Tell your boss he'll be getting a call from us later, and don't come looking for your precious" he spits that word "little girlfriend. It'll only make matters worse for her." Then, of course, being the alpha of all butt-heads, he hangs up and I'm left with a dead line. I set down the phone, take a deep breath, run my hands through my hair.

Then I scan the room again and see a note on my pillow.

On the front it simply says:

_Hey Zach, do a girl a favor and read this_

_-Cams_

* * *

So there's that little thing from the last chapter, in case you didn't notice. No big deal or anything.

But I would like to dedicate this chapter to messesgoodenewtman, since you've reviewed like every chapter and I just really love you for it.

And really, dedicate it to _anyone_ who reviews my stories because you know reviews are my love language...And of course much love to my beta reader Tonya for being so on top of life and all.

Kisses from Zach to whoever reviews!

Later, lovelies.

~Alli


	11. Stupid Boy

So like, I don't know about you, but I think school is really frustrating.

I think Chemistry should be called CheMYSTERY because I have no idea what's going on.

Anyway - that's beside the point. The point is that reading isn't frustrating, unless you're reading Alliegiant. Then everything inside you wants to die.

A quick moment of silence for my feelings please.

Moving on you're reading this and I love you for it so read the story and enjoy it and kay thanks bye.

* * *

**~Cammie's POV~**

That stupid _jerk._

He tied me to a freaking chair!

I can hear the leader talking to someone…but why should I care?

He's really not a people person. Seriously. Avoid talking to him at _all_ costs. Before I make like a banana and split, I think I should just give him a big old bear hug. He seems like the kinda macho man who's dying for one on the inside.

The head honcho and his jerk squad tied me up and now three goons are sitting around me "keeping watch". Only three! Should I be relieved or insulted that they think that I'm not strong enough to take three of them?

Hmmm, let's experiment.

Imaginary light-bulb _here._

You see, Liz installed this little compartment in all of our (my roommates and I) left shoes. It's this purple gas stuff that makes all men feel incredibly drowsy or like their allergies are acting up. She somehow made it so it doesn't affect girls.

I look around and it seems like the guards aren't looking that closely at me. But they're out of range… I use my feet to pick up a side table thing and sorta roughly toss it at one of them. While it's heading toward the guy he screams and puts his arms up to try to shield himself a little. Then, while there rushing at me I open my shoe and let out the sedative. They all start coughing and sneezing and I stand up in my chair and slam it against the wall really hard so it makes a freakin loud noise and ta-da - I'm free.

But of course more come and I start up a very nice hand-to-hand combat fight.

And do you know what makes these guys truly dumb? They start fighting _each other_ and it really turns ugly. I whap a few more guys and start on my way, but not before Mr. social life comes and grabs me up like a sack of potatoes. He carries me to a different room and drops me on the floor. Roughly, might I add. I push my hair out of my face and glare up at him.

"You can't escape me, Miss Morgan." He says disapprovingly.

He gives me a calculating look, smugness resonating in his voice. "What is it Cameron, no comment?"

"Oh sorry, I'm trying to imagine you with a personality." I tell him.

He laughs, cold and dry. "So you're turning to sarcastic remarks? You amuse me."

If he were any more stupid, he'd have to be watered. I mean come on, if you give him a penny for his thoughts, you'd get change.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." I stand up and try to look as stone hard as possible. He's tall, but not far off from Zach.

So pretty much like a human tower, with extra muscle to go around.

I should probably tell Liz that I now have living proof that evolution _can_ go in reverse.

She'll be ecstatic.

* * *

But literally I'm convinced I was severely damaged emotionally after reading Allegiant and everything is #feelings

Anyone relate?

Review my story and it might mend some of those wounds;)

Later, Lovelies.

~Alli


	12. Scarlett Letter

I present to you the next chapter!

Be prepared for like, a whole lot of emotions here. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Also Tonya (my beta reader aka It's a Placeholder) gets a _whole_ lot of credit here since she Cammie-ized the note for me. All the cool and witty stuff? Most is her. Only like 12% of that smart girl stuff was me. So this is clearing up the credit :)

**Quote of the Week:**

"Sometimes you need to step outside, get some air, and remind yourself of who you are and where you want to be." - Gossip Girl

* * *

**~Zach's POV~**

I gently open the note and start reading Cammie's careful handwriting.

_Dear Zach,_

_You just couldn't stay away could you? That's good because I need you to read this. Getting straight to the point, we have issues. And it doesn't take a genius to realize that. Everyone knows I'm mad at you but flip the tables and no one knows how you're feeling. Zach, we need to take some time to evaluate this or both our world's are going to end up upside-down. This entire situation has gotten so out of control and it's turned into one big, stupid, ugly mess._

_So I hope you don't take this the wrong way but when we get back from the mission, I think we need to take a break from each other. When I'm with you it feels like I'm going insane but I love every second of it because of the fact that I'm with you. It's horrible and confusing and I've tried to figure us out countless times but every time I end up empty with a killer headache. I'm trying to spare my brains the pain but more importantly my heart's asking me to save it from the pain too_.

Where is she going with this?

_That night Zach, I don't exactly know what happened and I don't want to either but I also don't want us to hate each other. Friends, please? It'd be difficult but I think I'd like that better. We'd all be better off if that's how it was. Sorry, but I guess you decided to be cool and break my heart. Well now your crawling back and I'm _ending it_. HA._

_And I'm sure you're wondering why I'm putting this in a note. Here's the thing, I trip over my words and I can't say what I need to properly when the times comes. By writing it out I can say everything I need to without looking like a blubbering mess who's incapable of forming a proper sentence._

_Don't bag on me about this. Keeping up with our covers is the better way to go. Sadly, I know you well enough to expect the weird looks later on. I'll take them in stride, you know, like the good little spy girl I am. _

_So please Zach, I'm begging, don't make this harder on us than it already is. You have ways of getting me severely screwed up. It's so freaking annoying. And I hope you've noticed how I've been saying us. Us as in you and me Zach, we're in this together for better or worse._

_Well, you want me at breakfast…as if. I'm taking a walk. You know that by now, but you'll deal. And I know you're not going to let this go._

_So shut up._

_Well, I'm done with my feelings rant for now. I almost wrote 'love' at the bottom but that's not right anymore, is it?_

_You won't get _that_ luxury anymore._

_Cammie._

So she wrote this and then got kidnapped. That kind of thing can only be taken as a break-up.

Why are girls so dramatic? Seriously? A damn note in pretty handwriting?

I honestly don't want to star in my own hopeless soap opera.

And now she's been taken with some guy to 'answer some questions'.

She. Is. So. Confusing. Why can't girls be as easy to read as guys are? I guess we're over, or at least like she thinks we're over. For now.

But wait, isn't it her loss? I'm free to date now.

Anyone want to date me…?

* * *

Well I for one would love to date Zach Goode. Like, _don't mind if I do..._

Let's start the bidding at 2 cupcakes, shall we?

You all can have it out.

Later, lovelies.

~Alli


	13. Hey I Just Met You

Sorry it took so long! You know, life and such…

Just read.

**Quote of the Week:**

Best pick up line _ever ever ever ↓ ↓ ↓_

_ "_Damn boy are you my appendix because I don't understand how you work but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out."

* * *

**~Cammie's POV~**

Well, given my current situation, I think it's safe to say that life for me is officially _sucking_ right now.

Drama crap with Zach: this jerk who's looking at me like - I don't know - some shiny zillion-jigawatt computer. Or something like that that all the spy thugs are after these days. Worst of all - his workers all have this dark gleam in their eyes when they look at me, the creeps.

I'm exhausted, I haven't eaten in what seems like millennium, and just to make me _more_ uncomfortable than I am already, I have some pointy little pebbles in my shoes.

"Hey you know the longer you stare at that wall, the more brain cells you're gonna lose. I think you should preserve the little that remain," I tell Mr. Congeniality, you know, the one with the gloom and doom yet utterly disturbing personality.

Then, unsurprisingly, Mr. Congeniality who has now won the pageant, slaps me hard, making my head fly to the side and my neck crack. I straighten and slug him. Our eyes narrow._ Forget your bear hug, I'm planning on ripping your damn throat out later_. Gross image? Too bad.

"Don't restrain from us, Cameron. It'll only complicate things more. I suggest you go along with us and things will go smoothly, thus your pain consumption will lessen greatly." He says, annoyingly patient. A guard snorts in amusement while I try to give my most hateful and menacing glare to everyone in the room all at once. No easy task.

"Come with me." A guard says and tugs my arm. He's young, probably close to my age, early twenties. He's got black hair that's a little messed up in that spiky sort of way all us girls love. Like someone ruffled his hair and pulled their hands out while still holding on a bit. It's long-ish but probably wouldn't cover barely half-way down his forehead if he flattened it out. Medium skin, slightly tan. His eyes are like a mix of colors, can't name just one but they're light. Tall, lean, strong, not bulky though. Uh, for a bad guy, color him deliciously hot. He sighs an impatient, sarcastic sigh and sorta pulls me forward.

He'll be easy.

"You're going to be my interrogator?" I ask innocently looking up at him, making my eyes wide.

"Yeah." he replies. Then takes another look at me. "How old are you, anyway? Sixteen? Seventeen?" Well, I should probably use this to my advantage.

"That's how old I look? Hm." I shrug and look around some, wondering where I'm headed.

"Well, _yeah_." He says in a no-freaking-duh voice, letting go of my arm. I'm maybe just a little sad. "Guess you're older. Nineteen then. C'mon, help me here." He spreads his hands, in a friendly gesture. Conversational tone. Check.

"I'm twenty. Well, nearly twenty-one, but still. Close enough." I tell him, suspicion creeping up on me.

"Just a kid and already in the field." He says, and makes a _tsk_ noise while I raise an eyebrow. Then he turns and grins at me.

"I'm twenty. How's that a kid to _you_?" I ask him in an ironic tone.

"Legally, there's a lot of stuff we still can't do. So I mean-"

"Jordan! Why're you conversing with the hostage? She's to remain silent!" Snaps another, older guard, while passing us. I scowl at him.

"Yeah yeah." Jordan mumbles under his breath. Like an 'and your point is…?' kind of undertone.

"Jordan. Nice name." I say quietly with mock respect.

"Mhm. I hate my job." He says regretfully. We turn a corner and he opens a door to a small room.

I look around the room and get really, hopelessly confused. Most interrogation rooms have a big mirror in them, some bugs and cameras, the occasional laser folded up in the ceiling. Not this one. There's nothing in here but a window, a table, and two chairs. The table has a notebook on it. I turn to Jordan but he seems to already know what I'm thinking.

"It's only you and me, since their afraid that their bugs and stuff might be bugged. Why? Who knows. Only you and I will hear our conversation. I just write down the main points." He explains.

My eyes narrow. Does this whole setup just scream _trap!_ or are they that paranoid of the C.I.A? Or is that just me and my ever-too-cautious personality?

It's like the lick thing with tootsie pops, the world may never know.

"Not a trap. Seriously. These really _are_ the nutcases I have to waste my time with." Jordan tells me earnestly.

Here's the thing: I'm really starting to like this guy, sadly not caring what side he works for.

"Can you read minds or have some psychic crap going on with you or something?It's weirding me out." I say.

He laughs, full and amused, and I smile "I wish. Nah I just know the situation you're in. I've been here since they took me hostage from the C.I.A. when I was eighteen. So you're like a mini Jordan…just in girl form." He tells me.

And you know what's great? He's not lying. Spy or not, he's totally being truthful with me. After all I was trained to detect that sort of thing.

"So, you're not one of 'Them'?" I ask tentatively,using my fingers to make quotations around 'Them'. _Please be a good guy..._

'Cause he's nice.

"_Gross_ no." he says, making a face. "I'm waiting to get out…and I will. Wanna come with?" He grins. Yes, grins. No smirk. It's a refreshing change.

"Please." I almost beg him... Almost. But I'm not susceptible to that kind of thing. "I have my own rules. So, if you couldn't guess, this place isn't my first pick." I tell him. "Hey, how old are you anyway?" I ask.

"Same age as you." He replies simply.

"What! Then why were you calling me a kid and stuff if you're twenty, like me?" I ask, annoyed.

"Does it get on your nerves?" He asks mockingly.

"Well, um, _kinda_." I say slow and sarcastically.

"Then that's why." He says smiling wide.

* * *

So there's Jordan!

Cool dude, huh? How does everyone feel about him? Hot or not?

Team Zach? Team Jordan? Dear Lord, the options!

Well, you'll figure it out, I suppose.

Later, lovelies.

~Alli


	14. Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Okay, first off, I feel like such a legit author right now. I'm eating a chocolate chip cookie and writing a story! Aren't I so authory?Second, I'm considering making two endings for this story. You guys tell me! Go on my profile and vote for one of the choices in the poll and whichever one has the most votes will help decide what I do. Kay? On with the writing…**

**~Cammie's POV~  
**

Well the questioning wasn't that bad, considering how my weeks' been going so far.

But, of course, what came after it was significantly _less_ enjoyable.

So I was ever so affectionately thrown like a sack of potatoes into a solitary room by a guard built like a walking refrigerator.

Fun stuff, that room right there.

It has a nice little cot, and white carpet, gray walls…they paid their architect big bucks for this room, didn't they?

The guard slams the door, which isn't all that necessary-in my opinion, and something on the wall rattles.

I look up and see a mirror hanging on the wall.

Now I know I'm no Macey, but I _am_ a girl.

And us girls like to know how we're lookin'.

I rush over to it and groan at the girl staring back at me.

Her hairs' a rat's nest, her make-up is smeared, her shirt has blood on it, and there are bruises on her arms.

Aren't I a vision of loveliness?

I manage to get most of the makeup off and give my ratty hair back to Frankenstein's wife. It'll have to do.

After a few intensely boring hours, the head spy guru comes barging through my door.

"Yay! You're here! Now we can _really_ get this party started!" I exclaim with mock enthusiasm.

He ignores my comment and starts circling me slowly-creeper.

"You know, I love being looked over like a zoo exhibit as much as the next girl, but right now I'm not really enjoying you invading my personal zone. Plus, you have this stalkery gleam in your eyes that's just this whole new level of creepy." I tell him matter-of-factly.

"Cameron!" he randomly snaps at me.

"Good job! You pronounced it perfectly." I praise him, totally sincere.

"I have a job for you, and if you do not cooperate fully with my commands you will be severely punished."

Can someone play the _DUN DUN DUN! _music or will I have to? Go on, anyone. Nobody? Kay then, guess I will.

Ahem.

**_DUN DUN DUNNN!_**

Glad I got that out.

Yeah, like, seriously? Anonymous music moment, blah blah blah, big whoop. Been there, done that. How many times has my safety been put on the line? Now let's count how many times they've killed me.

…..

…..

(crickets)

….

…

…..

My point exactly.

**Like it? You love it. How'd I know? And because you loved it your going to review it. So go on, click the button and type words. I want,like, ten reviews or so. But more would be very nice. And your clicking...like now...**

**XD**

**-alli-  
**


	15. Sticks and Stones

**Next chapter! Whoop Whoop!**

**~Cammie POV~**

So we all know I'm not always the most cooperative person in the world right? Good. Well, you see, growing up, dearest mother always said being strong-willed has its perks but she failed to mention the price that comes with it.

It's a proven fact that I'm so freaking hard headed that you could knock on my head and have it sound like wood. This caused them turned to interrogation tactics.

Apparently the same ones the U.S. government uses.

Yay.

But you know, I can't express my sarcasm if you can't hear the thickness of it in my voice, so someone had better start brainstorming on a letter or _something_ that will lovingly convey my sarcasm towards you.

Please excuse me, I'm feeling terribly catty today. You'll just have to bear with me. Now back to my problems. (Snotty much?)

There's this thing called 'water dousing'. Basically it's where they pour freezing water all over you, either with a hose or buckets. Repeatedly.

At the moment I'm not tense, just terribly, terribly alert.

"You will not defy us, girl!" The man barked.

You! Off my planet!

That's when ice cold water was sprayed directly into my face. "Jeez," I spat, my voice as icy as the water I was dripping in. "When I heard the word 'torture' I wasn't expecting a water fight. I would've brought a bathing suit," I smirked.

Try living with Bex two weeks. That's all you need to have water being thrown at you seem like a regular occurrence. I can't even count how many times I've been jolted awake by freezing water so cold I could've sworn it had came from the Arctic.

He then proceeded to slap the living daylights out of me.

Uhm, ex_cuse me!_

Who's supposed to be doing the b!tch slapping around here?

That's right. It's _my_ job to be the girl.

And what, didn't he go to second grade? The _golden freaking rule _is to _never_, ever hit a girl.

Which is what the jerk just did. His mother must be _so_ proud.

You could practically cut the tension with a plastic spoon. Yeah it was that bad. He took a step towards me, his eyes locked with mine in an intense stare-down, but a loud crash from outside made us both snap our heads towards the door.

There was another crash, followed by a muffled scream and then silence.

Actually scratch that, there was a gun-shot. Those aren't really that quiet.

"What the?" he muttered to himself, rushing towards the door. Opening the door, he turned back to face me, the cold dark eyes narrowed once again. Anger management much?

"Don't move," he threatened. I rolled my eyes and shook my hands against the restraints mockingly. "Cause I really have somewhere to go," I retorted shaking my head at the pure stupidity standing in front me.

Where's my 'I'm with stupid shirt' when I need it?

Tall, dark and disgusting growled at me before slamming the door. Someone's on his man period obviously.

A few seconds passed before there was another crash and random shouts could be heard. Whoever's beating the crap of him, kudos to you. " You know what I want, don't you!" a different voice shouted.

I paused. The voice, had I heard it before?

Okay, I'll just chill here sopping wet in the middle of a tiny, bland room.

So let's take a recount of what I've been through over the past few days or weeks. Months maybe? I don't actually have a clue how long I've been here.

I came here with nothing and yet I _still_ have most of it left.

I lied down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, the hard lights partially blinding me. At

least they might dry me off. That's right Cams; always look at the bright side of life!

Oh, no.

Talking to yourself is an early sign of insanity, right?

I always knew I was doomed.

I shall call this crap in motion.

But that voice...did I know that voice?

That voice...

**Ha! Applaud Tonya for helping ALOT with this chapter. Alot alot. Am I mean? Shoosh yeah I am. Ready for this? _MWA HA HA HA!_ I'm just so evil for giving a cliffhanger. Now if you want another chapter, be good little fanficties and review my story. See the button? Make your mouse connect with it, please. Oh, and also... Don't get locked in small rooms by your brother where a park ranger must come with a key to let you out after thirty long minuets of being trapped in claustriphobia central. Just sayin. My pearl of wisdom for the week.**

**-alli-  
**


	16. Right, Cameron?

**So I saw the super bowl (only commercials and the Black-eyed peas), went to an epic party ( we had sumo wrestleing and a velcro wall you throw yourself against) and two freakin hot boys. One of which looked exactly like Justin Beiber only taller, slightly darker out most cute boys smell reeallllyy good. Yup. Life's nice.**

**Favorite quote of the week**

My brother Jeremy: Alli your a werewolf right?

(Alli makes a pouncing motion and bears pretend fangs) RAWRRRR!

Jeremy: I knew it.

* * *

**~Cammie's POV~**

I jolted awake the second a hand landed on my shoulder.

When did I fall asleep? Oh well, you can never tell in this wasted dump.

I'm about to say something when my mouth is clamped shut, probably by said hand.

Finally my eyes adjust to the too-bright lights and I see who it is. And my heart squeezes...and I blush.

Shut up, okay! I'm a girl with an extremely cute guy leaning over me with his hand on my mouth. You'd blush too.

"Look who's awake" Jordan says with a sweet smile, while removing his hand from my mouth.

I sit up, and Jordan leans back on his heels.

"Okay, um, _why_?" I ask. There are hidden sentences there. Why are you here? Why am I jolting awake? Why did Taylor squared break up? (well, not really that, but it's worth looking in to.)

Thankfully Jordan can read between the lines and knows what I'm getting at.

"Well I sacked Mr. Personality and messed a bit with the guard schedule, then gathered a team of guys, and we're breaking out. And I'm here to see if your in for that. You wanna come?" he asks, his anticipation practically rolling off him.

My mind stops and stares for a second. I'm getting out, and I did _nothing_. And I don't like that. I'm going to do something, cause I don't take anything sitting down. It's on my _What Not To Do _list.

"Shoosh yeah. So what can I do?" I ask Jordan eagerly.

"What can you do? Run, fight, ghetto stomp. Whatever floats your boat." he says with a shrug.

Oh.

We burst out the door to find...World War 3 of the doofuses in a bright, crammed hallway.

One rebel was pummeling a guard with a jar of an indefinable substance. Another was beating the living daylights out of some guy with a sectioned drain pipe. There were men using the dirty street fighting moves, techniques straight out of the book, and some I couldn't even identify that must be original fighting moves.

After a shared B.A. head nod between me and Jordan we joined the raging chaos.

I went over and cupped my hands over a guys ears and slammed my palms flat against his head, popping his ear drums. -Plop- bye-bye dude. I kicked another right where it counts, and banged his and one of his comrades heads together. Their eyes were practically spinning as they went down. Taking out the baddie guards, one after another, I'm getting more and more into it. My fight getting harder, more intense.

Is is bad to say that I'm getting a dark thrill out of this? Cause i never really realized how much I missed kicking bad guy butt. What can I say? Old habits die hard.

But, of course, my luck isn't _that_ good. I can't get out of here with only a sprained wrist and bruised ribs as my worst injuries. Noooooo there has to be _extra_ drama and turmoil thrown in there, for good measure.

So as I'm taking out my agressions on a newbie guard, the doors fly open and I'm staring into the eyes of the _last _person who needs to be here.

"Hate to interrupt your fun, but I think we might have to put this fight on hold for now. Right, Cameron?" They say.

I drop the man I was fighting, now unconcious, and nod slowly. No need to get their panties in a wad.

**Cliffhanger! Ha! You can kill me later. And I PROMISE things will speed up soon. These past few chapters have just been links for the story. You probably guessed, but the voice was Jordan's.**

** But could you guys please vote on my poll? Just go on my profile and at the top, click the 'vote' button and,well, vote. Sorry if I made a few minor mistakes in this chapter, I didn't get it to Tonya, but I hope you liked it! And for your review, put a favorite funny quote or saying. Or just something funny, I'll do a 'Review of the week' next chapter. **

**Review! They make me feel loved. Trust me, the button doesn't bite.**

**-alli-  
**


	17. Hey You I Dont Like Your Girlfriend

**Hi guys! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I really will try to update more often, kay? Since I took so long I'm not giving this chapter to Tonya, but the next few will be as perfect as possible. Now I'll shut up and you read...**

**Review of the week:**

Unholy.

Things.

UPDATE!

**My reaction:**

Does this mean that if I don't update unholy things will happen to me?

* * *

**~Cammie's POV~**

That girl. Why is _she_, of all people, the one who is going to break me out?

She recognizes me a second after I come to realize who she is. For a moment we just stand there looking horrified then snap into spy mode.

She pulls out a two guns - one for each hand - and my horrified face comes back. She rolls her eyes and shows me the side of it briefly, and I realize it's a tranquilizer gun.

Three guards go down in under two seconds. I sock one straight in the face and kick another in his tender spot. Five down, about eight to go. Jordan runs over and finally notices the girl I'm with. He looks between us and his eyes narrow.

"Jen, _what_ are _you_ doing here?" He says dryly. The cold voice is different for Jordan though, because I didn't think he was that type of guy. Only good-natured and nice. But this girl, 'Jen' must have done something pretty bad if he could use that tone of hurt and disgust with someone.

She looks him up and down and squeezes a guards pressure point and flips her hair over her shoulder as he goes down, then meets Jordan's clear light eyes with her amber ones.

"We'll have it out later, kay J? By the way, what happened to you? You disappear and decide to grow up." She says with a smile, and I feel a pang of jealousy. Does she know EVERY hot guy I come in contact with? It's not fair.

The only thing that makes me feel better is that Jordan's face shuts down and he rolls his eyes in frustration. Ha! He doesn't like her.

"Look," I say "We can cat fight later, but right now we need to _get out of this *****hole!_ Kay guys?"

They nod and we turn back to the fight.

Only about six more guards are standing and we decide to split into groups. Me, Jordan, Jen, a guy named Mark, another guy named Shawn who seems to be real close with Jordan, a girl looking no older than fourteen, and a boy who looked around seventeen were all in a group.

Just to be cliche, Mark suggests we crawl through the air ducts, as if. Jen takes out a laser that's disguised as a pencil and cuts a hole through a wall in the hallway. Of course, immediately alarms start going off.

A swarm of guards start rushing in our direction out of nowhere. I kick, parry, and punch then wave the group through. I'm bruised and bloody. The only thing fueling my fight is adrenaline, and even that's running low. Jen is helping me and after she takes down the last guard we run outside to find the others.

We stop cold when we see our surroundings, though. Mountains. _Everywhere._ And, thankfully, woods, that are perfect for hiding out in.

I hear a pretty, soft bird-call. But then I realize it's winter, would birds be here in the winter?

I hear the call again, soft and sweet, then look in the direction it's coming from. I whistle it back, and then it changes from three silky low notes to faster, higher ones. Jordan. He's communicating with me. I follow it until we find everyone crouched about thirty feet deep into the woods.

We hike up the mountain some and find a suitable cave. Jen says tomorrow she'll get us some help, and we'll be able to go home. As I start up a fire, I think of one thing:

Jen is the girl Zach cheated on me with.

**Ooooohhhh shnap you didn't see that one coming did you? Ha! More on the others in the group later, but I hope you enjoy your suspense. NOW things are getting interesting. I hope you all know I'm kind of just winging this story, with a very rugged plot-line. Pulling ideas out of my hat. But there IS a plot. No need to worry, my minions.**

**Now review. That's right, go on ahead.**

**-alli-  
**


	18. Talking In Code

**Here's another chapter! Now you guys should review. I love how ya'll threaten me :). If your wondering what Jordan looks like he kinda looks like Logan Lerman.**

**Comment of the week:**

Me: Yeah, changing your pants in a Walmart parking lot isn't really a good idea.

My friend Jalisa: Why not?

* * *

**~Cammie's POV~**

Jennifer and Jordan seem to have a rough past. No eye contact, unless there glaring, or scowling, or glaring while scowling. Same goes for me and Jen. Finally, I burst.

"Guys! We seriously need to have a 'clear-the-air' talk! Jeesh."

"Is trapping someone in a cave with boulders considered 'clearing the air'?"

"No, Jen, it's not." I reply, rubbing my temples. "I mean, like, who would you trap?"

"Well, Jordan is over-dramatic, but he's hot so I could deal. While _you_ stole my _boyfriend_. So probably you." She says, playing with her hair that matched her amber eyes perfectly. I mean, it's just not fair that she's an amber Lucy Hale look-alike while I'm...me. Not fair.

"What! _You_ stole _my_ boyfriend! I had him first! But I guess you can keep him. He's a jerk, anyway." I say with a shrug.

"Seriously?"

"Yup," I answer her. "I think I can manage." I say, sneaking a look at Jordan. He grins, then winks at me, heating my face.

"Your just giving Zach up like that." She says in disbelief.

Well, that makes me think. Zach did cheat on me, but he came back for me and went through my friends torture for me, but still...and he's cocky, a know-it-all, it's horrible. But he's also caring, and sweet, and strong...funny...he still is a snarky cheater.

And what has Jordan done for me? Never made me cry, got me out of a prison, was nice to me constantly, can be sarcastic but is never mean with it, only funny...life sucks sometimes.

I need a break from Zach. Badly. At least for enough time for my heart to heal. Jordan could be a good person to patch up the pieces.

"I need a break from him. Maybe someone nice for a change? Who doesn't constantly smirk or break my heart and stomp on the little pieces? Sounds nice."I say.

Jordan had seemed to have tuned out but came back when I said that.

"Oh yeah? Anyone special in mind?" He asks, trying to hold back his laughter. "That sounds dramatic and very cliche, Cam." I shoot him a death glare and he bursts out laughing. I can't help but smile at the pretty sound echoing all around us. He gradually stops when he realizes I'm staring at him. I look away as I feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

"You know, Cammie, he's been worried sick about you. But it's okay, I got him through it. Mostly. With threatening, pleading, and num-chucks." Jen says encouragingly. I roll my eyes.

"Num-chucks? I would've loved to see how _that_ fight went down. Bet he threw up on you or something, 'cause you're luck is like that." Jordan throws in.

Jen scowls at him, making him frown slightly. "So's yours, pretty boy. At least I don't get kidnapped for years and need a girl to come break him out. I have some pride."

"Some? Possibly too much, Jenny, try swallowing it sometime. Trust me - the cottony taste goes away after a while." Jordan says while patting her knee with mock care. She makes a face of pure disgust when he says 'Jenny'.

"So," I start conversationally, loving this little scene of raw emotion. "What's up with you two?"

They both go quiet, but as he said, Jordan swallows his pride and speaks up first.

"Well, it seems that Jennifer is a slut and I'm 'over-dramatic' and 'judge-mental'. Oh, and I shouldn't date cause of my pathetic excuse of a heart. I'm too soft, apparently."

"Jordan's boring to date because he's so slow with the relationship saying things like he 'wants to really get to know me' and 'establish a friendship before we date'. Ugh. And he wears a freaking purity ring, so he wouldn't be alone with me after 11:00 p.m. It's stupid." Jennifer stands up, making it more dramatic. "So I found someone who was more my speed, and wouldn't act like a school-boy all the time. Jordan had the nerve to show up while I was with my...substitute. Then he dumped me for no good reason! He called me a slut! I don't throw myself at _every_ guy. I've only had five boyfriends my whole life. Okay, maybe seven at the most. But that's like, it. Or all I can remember."

So Jordan was cheated on too. And Jennifer is slutty. Ew...

"Where'd you guys meet?" I ask, generally curious.

"Oh, C.I.A." Jen says easily, like it doesn't really matter. "Jordan was a cute little newbie. He had longer hair then. But he looks different now."

"Someones been bi-polar today. First I'm a wimp then I'm 'cute'. Really? _Cute_? I can be described as a lot of things, but let's keep the cuteness at a minimum." Jordan replies simply.

"Guys! Guys!" The little teenage girl, Asa, runs over to us. "Jeez! Stop bickering. You sound like a soap opera wanna-be or something. I just want to go home. Could you call an extraction team, Jen?"

Personal soap opera? Oh. Well yeah...

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a few." Jen says while standing up and brushing off her jeans. Then she grabs her bag and walks out of the cave.

"Is it just me, or did the air in here suddenly turn from sour to clear? And look. My headache's gone. Who would've thunk it."

I smack Jordan's arm playfully. "Be nice. Jennifer is a good person who only wants to get us home safely." I say. Then we look at each other for a second, and burst out laughing.

**Ta-da. Now I want lots of reviews, guys. It only takes maybe two minuets. First..hmm...five get a preview of the next chapter. Fair? It's a good deal. Now go on, guys. Click that blue and Asa's name is pronounced Ace-uh. Or Ace-ah. Whichever.**

**-alli-  
**


	19. We Touched and Went Our Seperate Ways

**Another chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, guys. Now read!**

**Comment of the week, or day:**

A little boy I babysit: I-so-sited

Translation: I'm so excited

* * *

**~Jordan's POV~**(this is new)

The extraction team says we have to meet them at a 'secure area'. Why, I don't know. We look like hobos though, so I'm afraid we'll scare hikers, if we run into any. What if they throw pine cones at us! I _hate _pointy hard things! I think pine cones and hikers should be on my hit list. (It was a _really_ weird year when I was twelve.)

Wow I need rest. No more sleep for Jordan, though. Stupid extraction team and their needs. Psh.

And Jen, ever the know-it-all, is making us walk thirty miles to meet them. Normally, that would actually be fun, but in this current situation, it's just not. We're tired, under-fed (not to sound fat or anything, but I need food.), and hurt pretty badly. And with Jen. Maybe I could pencil her into my hit list...

I must seem crazy to you. A serial killer or something. No, I'm not a serial killer, just blame it on my lack of sleep. And I have good reason! Jen is stuck-up and Fat Albert is obnoxious and his friends don't have faces. They need to go.

"Jordan! Joooordan! Hello? I think he's dead." Cammie pulls me out of my messed-up head and I blink a few times.

"Wha...?" I say, showing off my genius.

Cammie just gives me a glowing smile and pulls me toward the entrance of the cave. "We'd all like to daydream, but we gotta go. Jen's getting restless." There's her classic eye-roll. I swallow hard and try to clear my head. I pull myself out of her trance and get ready to head off.

Seventeen miles in and I'm seriously considering suicide._ Maybe a sharp rock...drown in the stream? No..to slow...I know! Jump off a cliff!_ I always knew I was a genius.

Jen is full on energy, freaky optimist. DUDE LET US REST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Jeezum.

I think I'm already dying. It sucks eggs. Like, whale eggs.

Jen is still incredibly perky. Can't she read body language? Okay. When I drop dead, tell my mom I love her, give Cammie my stun gun, Jen can have my dog - she bites. Um...my sticky bubbles can go to my sister...Shawn would want my stereo, it's awesome...

I'm sucked out of my plans of my will when I slam my head into a low hanging tree branch. The sound I make kind of comes out like "Achh owww! Gergg."

I just looked and sounded so smooth. Seriously. I wish you could've seen it.

"Oh, yeah, there's a branch there." Jen says, the smart-elek.

I wince/grimace. "Thanks for the heads up, Jen. Glad your so concerned for my well being. I could've gotten a heck of a bruise if you hadn't warned me _before_ I slammed my head into a tree branch. Really, thanks."

I touch my fore head and my hand comes back covered in blood. Crap.

"Jordan! Your bleeding!" Cammie says, rushing over with a first aid kit.

I'm bleeding? _No_. Your kidding! I hadn't noticed.

Wait, Cammie's nice. I don't use sarcasm on her. I'll go sit on the naughty step now...

She cleans it up, the puts on some cream or something that makes it tingle for a little while. Then she starts putting things away.

"Wait, shouldn't I put a band-aid on it or something?" I ask. If I get infected with mountain goo, I'm screwed.

"No..." Cammie says slowly, like how you'd talk to a little kid. Now I'm sunk. Confusion? Hi it's me, Jordan.

She see's my expression and explains. "One of my old teachers made it. It heals cuts in less than a minute. A spy's best friend. I get a free supply."

Well, oh.

"Hey, Itchy and Scratchy, can we pick up the pace? I'm not getting any younger, and I'm tired of this babysitting job. I mean, shouldn't I get paid for watching over kids like you?" Jen calls back to us.

Oh, Lord Almighty, kill me now.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Jordan's point of view was really cool.**_ READ THIS!-What's your favorite line/quote so far?_ **I personally love this chapter, the one where Zach gets abused, and where Cammie is mouthing off the head honcho jerk. I might have to do it again...review! it makes me smile. FO'SHO.

Wow, okay. Just click the blue button.

-alli-**  
**


	20. Forgive Me First Love But Im Tired

I've realized that I haven't done a disclaimer in ages, but it's cause you're all probably aware of the fact that I'm not a rich famous author woman.

**Review of the week:**

Ahhh did you know the blue button use to b green ahh goode times Goode times OH WELL I REALLY LIKE JORDAN'S POV IT'S FUNNY I HAVE A FRIEND NAME JORDAN HE ISSSSS SOOOOOO LOUD LOL I SHOULD REALLY STOP DRINKING COFFEE LOL I'VE HAD 2 REALLY BIG CUPS OF IT LOL IT'S PROBABLY NOT HEALHTY BUT ITS MAKE ME HAPPY :)** Oh, Liz...^_^**

**Comment of the week:**

Alli: Monkeys can talk?

Jeremy (my brother): Apparently**.

* * *

**

**~Cammie's POV~**

How happy am I to be home? _Extremely_. Well, not really _home_ and I'm not really _there_ yet, but it's my home. Sort of.

The walk was brutal, and I heard Jordan muttering about sharp rocks and the Simpson's halfway through it (should that worry me? Whatever, he'll live).

From way up in my airplane, I can see the Gallagher mansion clearly. The extraction team is taking us - all of us - here, to see my mom.

I look over and shoot Jordan a smile, which he returns easily.

The teenage boy that's in our group (his name's Matthew) is sleeping in his chair with Asa next to him watching a movie, her head resting on his shoulder.

Shawn, who's actually Jordan's cousin, is trying to hit on Jen (Jen's on my Hit List. Like, Top Priority. Let's bring out the big guns) but she's completely ignoring him and reading a book. That guy Mark is eating like there's no tomorrow.

That leaves me and Jordan. Jordan's just sitting there, casually listening to his iPod. I look over at the screen and see he's listening to 'Fall for You' by Secondhand Serenade.

I tap my fingers nervously on my dirty jeans. We'll all get to clean up when get to Gallagher. I look at Jordan's screen again, and see it's changed to 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I start humming it softly and it calms my nerves, just a little.

I turn back to the window and wait for the plane to land, wait to finally be home and done with all this crap.

**~Zach's POV~ **(Zach is back with the Zach Attack!)**  
**

"Wait, she's here? Right now? Is she okay? She better be." Mrs. Morgan gives me a 'chill out' look.

Ugh, leave it to Cammie to get _kidnapped_ and then not come back for a month and a half. I was told _nothing_. All I got was a soap-opera type note and an empty hotel room in South Dakota.

And a mysterious phone call from some jerk who thinks he should own the world but is too stupid to accomplish that.

"Zach, maybe you should wait in another room down the hall, with all the other hostages families. You know, calm your nerves." She says like she's _my_ mom. Wait, other hostages?

"What to you mean by 'other hostages'?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

"Cammie helped lead an escape group of six other agents. Her and another young spy named Jordan lead it. Our operative just came to collect them and lead them to an extraction team. They might not have gotten out had they done anything differently." Well, _oh_.

"Jordan. Is she pretty?" I ask, interested.

Mrs. Morgan makes a face I don't understand. "Yes, Zach, _he _is incredibly good-looking. You'll love _him_. He's an exquisite and very intelligent young _man_." I now know where Cammie got her sarcastic edge from. But aw, gross. Yeah, Jordan_ is _a guy's name too. I took that the wrong way.

Wait. She said this guy is a good-looking young spy who's probably spent the last month with Cammie. She was being sarcastic, so he could easily be ugly.

"How old is he? How experienced?"

"He's twenty. And he's good at what he does. The C.I.A accepted him early, when he was sixteen. He was good enough for early intuition. He disappeared at eighteen and got the kidnappers to trust him, getting us information, and got at least twenty agents out of the facility they were being held captive in. That's all you need to know." She says professionally.

He's me and Cammie's age and is a good spy.

Looks like we won't get along too well.

Reluctantly, I go back to the waiting room.

******************************time lapse***********************

I'm sitting next to a fairly pretty girl with shiny black hair and light eyes when I hear Mrs. Morgan's voice on the other side of the door.

"...And you can visit with your families right in here."

The door flies open and a girl with long, ratty brown hair runs into the arms of a warm looking lady on the other side of the room.

"Asa!" She yells and they both burst into tears. A teenage guy and a man come in and hurry to families too.

Two young guys walk in, identical smiles lighting their tanned faces, and the girl next to me gets up and hugs them both tightly. The younger looking one notices me, sitting here like a dead log, and comes over.

"Hey" I say. He puts out his hand and I shake it. He looks like he's been through a lot. His jeans and jacket have seen better days. He has a bruise on his jaw, but it looks like it'll be gone by tomorrow. There are scrapes and a few bruises down his arms, and I can tell that his ribs are slightly bruised by the way he hugged the girl. The only thing that worries me is a rugged, bloody bandage messily wrapped around his upper arm. It's a mess.

"Hey I'm Jordan. Who're you here for?" He looks around slightly.

"Cammie."

His face seems to light up a little more and I feel a pang of jealousy. "You her brother? She's great, isn't she?"

"Um, I'm her...I don't know." His fore head creases a little but he wipes it off. Great, he has a good attitude _constantly._

It's official now, I hate his guts.

"Are you always in a good mood?" I ask randomly.

"Well, no. But I just got out of one of the worst spy prisons in America, so I'm pretty happy right now. Normally, I'm using sarcasm left and right. So, you know." He shrugs and smiles again. Dang, all this smiling is really annoying.

"Jordan?" I hear a voice call softly. "Hello? You don't have to avoid me, you look just as bad as I do!" Cammie. It's her. She walks in, and I almost fall over. She looks so different. While she was gone she got really thin, but not so much that it makes her look bad, just younger. Like she did when she was fifteen. But she must have been beaten or something. Her cuts are much worse than that Jordan guy's. A large cut is right on her cheekbone. Her bruises are more frequent and larger, but seem like she's had them longer. Her clothes are a mess. It looks like they started out as white skinny jeans and a sweater, but turned into more like gray jeans covered with random stains of black stuff that looks like tar of gun powder, blood, and dirt. Her sweater turned into a loose cami with a tank top underneath.

Jordan's face immediately softens when he see's Cammie, and his smile gets a little warmer. "Your fine, Cam. Oh, this guy is here to see you! I didn't get his name, though."

Cammie's face goes from happy to disgusted and annoyed in two seconds. Then, she puts on a blank face just as quick. Jordan see's it, and his smile disappears quickly, watching us with his eyes narrowed.

"What," Cammie spits out. "Are _you_ doing here?" Ouch. Wait, why is she mad at me?

"I came to see you. I was worried." I say truthfully.

"Wait, Cammie, who is this guy?" Jordan asks.

"Zach. Zachary Goode. You've shared some..._things._ I don't know how it went down on Zach's side, but I know what happened to you and to me." Cammie steps farther from me and closer to Jordan.

His eyes widen and he scowls at me.

"What? I'm confused."

"Mr. Goode, how many girlfriends have you ever had?" Jordan asks randomly.

" It's Zach. And, um, three?" Is this guy seriously getting to me? He's weirdly intimidating when he wants to be. But the thing is, he's not trying to be mean, just cautious and meaning what he's saying.

Jordan continues. "I've had two in my whole life. The first one moved away, so that's a definite breakup. The second cheated on me for another guy. Then I got taken and...you know. Who were you girls, Zachary?"

"Uh, in sixth grade I dated Sarah Crawford. Then when I was fifteen I met Cammie. We started dating at sixteen and four years later...Cammie saw me with another spy..named Jennifer Johnson. After, I tried to get Cammie back - I made a mistake - but she wouldn't have it, so I just went single."

"My first girlfriend was when I was fourteen. She moved to New York. I grew up in Georgia. Smyrna, it's near Atlanta. Anyway, my second girlfriend...well, she's here actually. I hate her, though. Anyway, her name is Jennifer Johnson."

Oh, crud.

"Did someone call me? I heard my name."

Guess who's head popped into the room just then.

Yep.

"ZACHY!"_ Oh, please, someone save me._

She runs towards me and I'm almost thrown to the ground by her tackle hug. I look back at Cammie and _him._ Both of their jaws are clenched, exasperated expressions already creeping onto their faces.

"Oh," She says, looking between Jordan and I. "You've met. I'm so sorry, Zachy, that you had to go through that." She gives me a sympathetic look.

Finally! Someone else understands.

"Yeah. Thankfully, I have self control, which is why he's still breathing. Though if you want, I can make him go on the ground, sucking in air like a fish." I cock my head, picturing that golden scene.

"_Now _I understand what you saw in this guy, Cam. He sure is a charmer." Jordan says to Cammie, nodding his head in mock approval. Cammie tries to hide a grin.

My fist flies out, aiming straight for his pretty-boy face, but faster than my eyes can follow, the face is gone and my arm is clamped behind my back. _What?_

I spin around, aiming to knee him in the stomach this time, but again he's too fast. As my knee comes up he places his foot on top of it and uses the momentum to flip over my head, landing behind me then pushing me into the wall, keeping a firm hold on me.

How's this guy beating me? I'm bigger than he is. Well...not height-wise. But I'm built bigger than he is. More muscular. I'm tall and muscular, Jordan's tall and lean, but his muscels don't stick out much.I mean, I'm the best, nobody's better than Zach Goode. But Jordan here doesn't seem to know that rule.

"Done yet? I'm hungry." he says, sounding like we've been playing cards rather than fighting.

"Let me go." I growl out.

"I don't know...someone sounds mad. Ready to play nice, Zachary?" He says that like I'm six years old! Ugh.

"Whatever"

"Cool." he says, letting me go, and I turn to face him. He grins like a kid who just won a trophy. "That was fun. I've been wanting someone to spar with. Next time, we'll really fight, instead of that little kiddy-fight we just did. I like having a challenge." He says, looking almost giddy.

"So Jordan, wanna go clean up and get something to eat?" Cammie asks him, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yeah, thanks." he turns to me and shake's my hand again. "Nice meeting you, Zach."

He steps closer, and - just to me - he says "I think your pretty cool, but you hurt Cammie. Maybe we could talk more later, but I don't want her hurt again. I know what it feels like. She doesn't deserve that. Um, are all good?"

"Yeah, I get it. And yep. Let's forget...all that." We nod at each other and he leaves with Cammie.

Wow. Interesting day.

**An EXTRA long chapter. It was boring, yeah but whatever. We needed some romantic drama, right? Zammie and Cardan comin' up! Virtual rainbow cupcakes to whoever reviews!**

**I'd just like to point out this is the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written.**

**-alli-  
**


	21. Rolling in the Deep Talks

**Okay. It's official. I have THE BEST reviewers ever. I'm about to go respond to some reviews after I write this, and all you Zammie lovers, read this. Yes Zammie will come back, probably. But I'm starting to kinda love Jordan more...I know! Don't kill me! But can you blame me? I'll try to make Zach more love able...but that would ruin him. So for a while There shall be Cardan, and then with a little Zammie mixed maybe Zammie at the end. I dunno. Let's cross that bridge when we get there.  
**

**Also, I don't actually know where this is going. I think my fingers are possessed and keep writing you guys chapters behind my back. This is a rugged plot line, but it's working out. I already have a sequel forming...**

**I saw that people like the name 'Cardan'. Me too! It's like Cayden, which is a little boy's name (I know a Cayden) and it's really cute, like Zammie. The name Zammie makes me think of IHOP (International House Of Pancakes, for all you poor non-Americans who miss out on it)...for some random reason...**

**I'd just like to inform you that this chapter was in fact inspired by grape juice and Secondhand Serenade. I've become obsessed with them lately. Yeah, it's that sad and dumb. I think I need to turn off my music, cause I can't concentrate, I only wanna sing.  
**

**

* * *

**

**~Cammie's POV~**

There are a lot of things I've missed about the Gallagher Academy. One of them is _not_ my mom's cooking. But after living in hostage care for about two months, I'll take her cooking over moldy bread any day. At least it's 'Made with love, and me in mind' instead of 'I wonder how long it'll take her to throw _this _up_._'

"I'm glad your home, kiddo." my mom says again, smoothing my hair back from my face. It's just me, my mom, and my old roommates, all eating lunch together. Jordan should be in any second from showering and getting new clothes. I'm already clean and borrowing clothes from Macey, who _forced _me into them and used Dr. Fibs fast-healing cream to heal up all the cuts and bruises possible on me. When Bex, Liz, and Macey saw me they screamed and squeezed me a little to hard. Then Macey scolded my appearance, and they made me tell them _everything_. Jordan seems especially interesting to them. I wonder what they'll say when they actually see him...

I took another bite of my pasta and smile at her. (after I swallow, that sounded gross.)

The door opens and a fresh looking Jordan walks in. His black hair is messy and as glossy and thick as Macey's. He's wearing a plain dark green shirt, making his light eyes pop out. His jeans look comfortable and worn, then he has on purple and gray vans. Macey's eyes widen, Bex's jaw drops, and Liz audibly gasps. Jordan looks up innocently.

"What? Oh, did I interrupt a girl moment or something? I can leave...before it gets too akward. But, could I bring food with me? I think I could've been taller, but I didn't eat enough in my 'last stage of growing', according to some doctor lady at a barber shop in Minnesota. It sucks." Jordan says, stepping back akwardly.

"Oh, no, your _perfectly_ fine." Macey says, flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically. I take an uncomfortable sip of my drink.

"Cammie, what're you drinking? Blood?" Jordan says teasingly.

"Yup." I say, popping the 'p'. "Being a vampire has it's downsides occasionally, but the iced blood is just amazing." I say, holding up my grape juice, then taking a big gulp of it, probably unattractively.

Jordan only laughs and smiles wide at me. My mom brings him a plate of pasta and he sits down next to Liz, who squeaks almost silently.

"Um, you might want to pray before you eat _that_ food." I warn him. With my mothers cooking, Lord knows what it could do to you.

"What do you mean?" Jordan looks at me, then my mom.

"Cameron doesn't appreciate my cooking. She thinks one day she'll drop dead after a bite of lasagna." My mom says, smiling lightly.

But Jordan does bow his head and he seems like he's praying, but I'm not sure if that's to humor me or if it means he's just Christian. He looks up and winks at me, then starts eating and talking to Bex about extreme fight scenes from the show 'Cops'.

_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_

"I think you rigged a nice one, Cam." Bex tells me a few hours later, when we're all gathered in our guest room. Just like old times...

"Who?"

"Mr. Pretty-boy Jordan, Cammie. I approve of him. But - what about you and Zach?" Macey cuts in.

Hmm. Interesting question. "Well, maybe there could be a possibility of me and Zach in the future, but first I think he'll have to get back my trust. And Jordan does seem interesting... For now I might become a-"

"Social butterfly!" Liz interrupts me. _Social butterfly...?_

"I wouldn't describe it like that, but sure, I guess." I shrug.

Someone knocks on our door and Macey yells, "Come in!"

Zach and Jordan walk in, and I laugh a little. They don't seem like they get along too well.

I mean, think about it. Zach cheated on me in late December, and I got kidnapped early January. Now it's February, and we still haven't hashed things out. So he's my ex-boyfriend. Then Jordan is this new guy who was cheated on by the girl Zach cheated on me with, and Macey says we 'totally have some serious chemistry going on'. Whatever.

"Hello, boys." Bex say in a scarily dark tone. "We were just planning your deaths, won't you come in?" All our faces turn into shady, evil expressions.

Jordan looks slightly worried, but then wipes it off. "If only you guys were wearing purple, you'd be perfect Disney villains. I mean, most Disney villains aren't young and beautiful, but you cut it pretty close." We all blush, which surprises me. Macey and Bex don't blush that often.

I narrow my eyes and make my voice creepy like Bex's. "Flattery will get you nowhere, and our purple capes are at the dry cleaning. Sadly, our oompa loompa slaves all fell into horror/labor induced coma's and didn't do the laundry." This conversation is getting stupider by the second. Why am I doing this?

"If you don't do the laundry, you shall be severely punished." Bex holds up a pen threateningly. I crack up internally. "We have _special things_ we can do to you. Right, Zachary?" She gives him a knowing, evil smile.

"Okay! This is stupid, so give it up guys. Bex, your messed up. Enough said. Jordan...I got what I deserved, for hurting Cammie, but I'm not going there. We came in to...talk. But it seems like you're not in the mood." He turns to go and I punch the air in victory. Jordan see's it and laughs.

Zach spins around, crosses the room to me, yanks me to my feet, and starts pulling me out the door. That is, until the scary bregade comes after him. Before I can even blink, Zach is pinned to the ground by Bex and macey, Liz is fussing at him in all different languages. Like saying three words in French, then switching to Swahili, then Korean.

While Jordan is behind me - _right_ behind me - , holding me back away from the chaos.

"Viens, laisse aller. Celle a été étrange." Jordan says quietly to me in French, making a 'akward' face. He speaks French? Does he speak all the languages I do? I like how his voice sounds in French, deep and sweet.

"Je ne savais pas que tu parles français. Tout d'autres secrets? Et excuse mes amis. Ils ont des problèmes..." I reply as we start walking down the hallway together. I realize he has his hand lightly placed on my lower back, guiding me.

"Yep, je parle beaucoup de langues. Je dois être en mesure de. Secrets? Me? Pshh No... I comme si vous étiez amis. Ils sont drôles et sympathiques." He shrugs, then smiles.

For all of you who can't read French, just go and put our conversation in Google Translate, cause you didn't go to an elite spy school.

"So where'd you go to school?" I ask, dropping the whole French thing. I mean, there's really no use in it. Everyone here can still understand us, no matter what language we speak.

"Covenant Christian School. Pre-k to eighth grade. Then Campbell highschool for a year. I skipped a few times, then went to C.I.A. Why?" We turn into the tea room, and sit down on a very high-end couch.I knew it. He's Christian. The purity ring, and praying...I'm not stupid. HA. Wait...

"Wait, you didn't go to spy school?"

"No...I didn't need to." He says slowly.

"What? You need training. I've seen what you can do, and that couldn't have just been there one morning when you woke up. How did you do that?"

"My uncle's a spy. Shawn and I are cousins, you know that. He - my uncle - always said I was different, even though I went to a little Christian school in the most random place in the world most of my life." He stops, then shrugs again. "He taught Shawn and I everything he knows. I came up with some tricks of my own, too. Want to know who I looked up to? Who I wanted to be like? You're dad. He's an amazing spy. Never gets caught, never slips up." He gives me a look. He's talking about my dad in present tense, like he's okay. Not dead.

"My dad is dead, Jordan. Don't follow in his footsteps." I tell him quietly.

"But, Cammie, how do you know that? Everyone thought I was dead. And I'm pretty sure I'm not dead. What if he's still out there? A good spy always goes down fighting."

"I don't know that. But I do know that no one can replace my dad. They can never be as good." Jordan gently lifts my chin up to face him.

"I think you are. You're really, really good Cammie. Don't forget that."

"Thanks. Jordan, what about you're parents?" I ask, then feel bad about it. What if he saw them stabbed to death? Or they disappeared one summer...

My dad's a dentist. And my mom runs a diner near Smyrna. Right now, my parents think I'm getting a double major in Biomedical and Chemical engineering. They always knew I was smart, and that's why they think I went and attended Purdue college four years ago on a scholarship. I should be there a while, considering how many majors I'm 'doing'. Then I might switch and be a cop, to them. Live far away...work alot... can't always visit...you know."

Wow. Jordan's life is so...different than mine. He grew up in a normal home in a home-ey little town in the south, with mom's good cooking and perfect teeth. He probably practiced sparring with Shawn, pretending to be catching fireflies instead of beating the crap out of eachother. Or maybe they didn't even have to cover that up, just use the 'boy excuse'.

"What if you go on a mission one day, and, you know, don't come back?" I ask nervously.

Jordan easily takes my hand and starts tracing the lines on my palm, looking unconcerned. "If they get my body, I died in a car crash. Got hit by a drunk driver. I died instantly, and it was painless. If there's no body, I could always come back, so I went for a trip to the mountains. I've always loved hiking, always tried to be careful, but I got my self into trouble and couldn't save myself. I disappeared. Gone missing. That was my last excuse, and my parents will flip when they hear I'm alive. I couldn't get back, finally found help, and returned to college."

"Oh. Well, you didn't have to tell me all that, you know."

He looks up at me and smiles, then goes back to my palm. "I know. But I know just about everything about you, so you deserved that."

Then he stands up and sighs like he did the very first time I met him. Sarcastic and dramatic. "Well, this overload of dramatic emotion and spilling of guts is horrible to me, so I'll just go now and see you tomorrow. By the way, your friends are way ahead of you, with their fresh manicures and highlighted hair and make-up. Maybe you're going to cover up you're naturally pretty features with that stuff too, if you want. Just remember, I've seen you at what probably is your worst, and you looked fine, so getting all girl-ed up will only show how desperate you are for me." He winks at me and, surprising me, he kisses my forehead gently. "Night, Cammie." Then he walks out, grinning in a way that says 'my work for today is now done'.

Did Jordan just indirectly call me naturally beautiful?

* * *

Okay Zammie lovers, go ahead and shish-ke-bob me now, if you must. I'm going to put in Zammie! After some Cardan. Okay? But it will probably end with Zammie. Jordan is a minor love interest. I might change my mind, and do like they did with Mockingjay, but you never know.

I got this from Phoenix Fanatic's story:

Ten bucks says your legs are crossed, you're touching your left hand to your face, you're slouched over, or anything of those three in a combination. And if you're not doing any of those, you just blew me away. 


	22. Top Of The Morning To You

**Okay. So the 200****-205th reviewers gets to be in the next chapter. How's that sound? I just need your first name and hair color. The 200****th**** reviewer can…kiss Zach. If they want. I think Fanfiction is – honestly - a website of all girls. I don't know of one boy on here. It's weird. But if a boy reviews then I guess they can still kiss Zach, if they want.**

**chellygoesrawr:** You luurve him! I wish I could stick with Cardan, but the Zammie lovers would – sadly – be planning my death by then, so I must write two endings. No clue how to do that.

**Cupcakestealingninja:** I need to reply to your pm...You're so nice! I feel loved. And not shunned. Its okay, Liz and a few others (one named sakura?) have been doin that. Glad everyone's happy. Happiness is a good thing.

**Chattie98:** Wait so you want me to…what? Update? Haha kidding. Sure, why not.

**Samcheese1:** First off, love the pen name. CARDAN! Ahem, yay.

**134: **Can you use BBQ sauce? It's my favorite. I'm about to start the second ending, I already did a little. But it's annoying me, so yeah.

**REVIEW OF THE WEEK:**

hey! legs are crossed, and i'm slouched over!  
somebody owes you ten bucks...

**Comment of the Week:**

My friend Hannah: Asian vampires (-points-) live there. Their the worst.

**~Jordan's POV~**(Yay!)

I wake up to the sounds of whispering and giggling girls. In my world, this is a very, very bad thing. I bolt up and switch on the light. Six thirty a.m. Why am I hearing girls?

Aw, crap, the Fangirls found me. Better make a break for it.

Kidding, I have no fangirls, since I'm not all famous or badass or anything.

Maybe they think I'm hardcore…? Sorry. One of 'those' days.

I peek out my door and see a river of teenage girls walking by.

Either this is very good, or VERY bad. I'll say bad, because I was hoping for Cammie.

I shake my head a little, 'cause my hair is never cooperative in the morning.

Of course, with this being my life, things have to get worse.

Yep. The girls notice me.

Gasps, whispers, points. This is great, just great.

"Who are _you_?" an older girl asks in a tone I can't place.

"Uhm…I'm Jordan? Hi." I'm so lost right now. It's not fair. What are girls doing, walking through the hallways at six thirty in the morning?

"And you're a teenage guy?" another girl says. Color me way freaked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'm a boy. But I'm twenty…"

The other girls share a look.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Yet another one says enthusiastically.

Girlfriend? I guess not. "Well, no."

So. Many. Squeals. It hurts.

"Well, bye. And don't try to break down my door, because it won't budge. I finished all my training, so I know all your tricks." I wink and duck back into my room.

I turn and come face to face with a mirror. This should suck.

I run a hand through my messy black hair. Sadly, it's sticking out at weird angles and is all wild looking. It's gotten longer, but I like it that way.

Here's something for you: I look weird. People in my family have screwy features. Most people with black hair have very dark brown eyes, usually. And people with light eyes are usually blonde. Yet black hair is my family's trait, and my dad is the _only_ one without it. Everyone in my family has blue eyes. Except me. My eyes are the thing that put me out. Their not blue, not green. More like a light gray. Like fog. Depending on the day, I can have very light blue-ish gray eyes with gold in the middle, or more of a green/gray tint with blue lining the center. Always gray though.

See? I'm the freak.

Someone knocks on my door. Oh, crap. The fangirls are back.

I walk over and open the door, to see a fully dressed and ready Cammie standing there, making me look like a pile of trash on the sidewalk (bad metaphor).

"Oh…hi, Cammie. Sorry I'm not dressed yet…" I say, sounding slow and stupid. Ugh. Why does she put up with me? I look down, feeling self-conscious of my blue and gray plaid pajama pants and gray t-shirt. I look like a straight Irish dude.

She smiles brightly and walks right in. Ooh...not my sloppy room.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" She says, sounding too perky. I see death in my near future.

"Good, I guess. But I was woken up by a bunch of teenage girls. It was frightening, actually. I think they were my fangirls stalking me." I try rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah, I heard." Cammie says darkly. What? "Just tell them you're here with me. Wait, what did they say?"

"They wanted to know my name, age, if I had a girlfriend…the usuals." I shake my head. Really, they should be more dedicated stalkers.

"What did you say? You lied right?" Cammie says, seeming a little _too_ anxious.

"My name is Jordan I'm twenty years old and I am depressingly single." I quote, making sure I sound very 'crisp'. Ew, I just had a mental picture of me as a potato chip, being eaten by a British guy.

Dang, the above statement wasn't weird at _all_. Let's forget that happened.

"What! Now you're screwed. Those girls will be all over you if they think you're young and single!" Cammie exclaims. Worked up much?

"They probably already forgot my hair color by now, I'm not that important. Why would they be all over me anyway? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm all that attractive or interesting." I shrug. Why would they even give a crap? I'm just….Jordan.

Cammie can't seem to register the words she's hearing.

"Yes, they will. I know they will! They'll love you! _Everyone_ loves you! Oh, my gosh Jordan. These are girls who never see boys! Ever!" _Some-body's jealllousss! _

Pretend that that was in a sing-song voice.

And not everyone loves me...really. Now we're back to hikers...and animals of african decent...and Shawn when I pull pranks on him...

"Why, jealous? They'll all love Zach more anyway; he's got muscles and is much better looking than me. I'm too plain." And I don't really mind that. Who cares?

"Bex!" Cammie calls, and I'm lost.

Bex, Liz and Macey walk in. "You called?" Bex says casually. How did they hear her? Or get into my room? The door was locked from the fangirls.

"Jordan says he's…" Cammie starts, but I finish for her.

"Plain. Zach's much better looking than I am." I say casually. My forehead creases when all their jaws drop.

Macey steps up. "Let me break this to you, Jordy. Your pretty hot, but Cammie's too…her, to say that to your face. And you two are hopelessly in love, so make out already and get this crap over with. Okay? We'll be leaving now. And Cam, have fun making kissy face with the pretty-boy." I'm just standing here looking confused. Macey needs her eyes checked or something.

As Macey walks out with Liz and Bex, she blows me a kiss. I scowl at her then roll my eyes. Bex slams the door behind her as they leave.

"Hello, akwardness. My name's Jordan Cook and this here is my friend, Cameron Morgan. She likes Cammie better, though."

"Shut up." Cammie says while – awkwardly – shoving my shoulder .

"I'm bad at following orders so I think I'll get dressed and go get breakfast." I say, looking for an excuse. Thanks a lot, Macey. She's now officially on my Hit List. Right between bees and my second grade History teacher.

"Yeah…" Cammie says, looking kinda spacey.

"What, still wanted that kiss?" I say, mocking her slightly.

She just blushes a really cute shade of red.

"Okay, then." I say.

She looks up at me with wide eyes and I shrug slightly.

I cup her face in my hand and lean down to her level. Quickly, so I don't chicken out, I close my eyes and press my mouth into hers.

I've lost my freaking mind.

What am I doing?

I pull my lips gently off her soft ones and blink several times. The kiss only lasted a full fifteen seconds, at most.

My third kiss.

Sweet.

I clear my throat. "There, tell your roommates I kissed you, okay? Hopefully they'll shut up. Later, Cams." I say, pretending to shrug it off. My voice sounds _so calm._

Victory dance!

Wait, let's count the ways of just how freaking gay that sounds.

I step away from her adding my akward graces to this experience, while she just stands their looking, well, shocked. For some reason. –mental shrug-

I walk into the small bathroom attached with a pile of clothes in hand, and I'm about to close the door when I flash her a quick smile, then go back to being all badass but smoothly turning and shutting the door with my foot.

And that, my friends, is how I start _my_ mornings.

**Alright, admit it. You're falling in love with Jordan too. Even you Zammie fanatics are. You know it. He's irrisistable! You can't help but love him! Review this. Go on.**

**By the way, anytime you want to put your favorite quote, feel free to. It can be one of my comments, or a line in the story. I don't care, i just like hearing - or, more like seeing - ya'lls opinions. So...yupp.**

**-alli-**


	23. We Are Family

**Chapter 24 bah-DOOM! Now you're all looking at me like 'freak':P .Tonya is editing my chapters now and all is right with the world. Read now. Zammie lovers: I did the second ending and chapter two will be up soon. It's a two-shot since all the action is in this story. Happy Easter guys! Now go praise the Lord and brush the cavities out of you're teeth. Look up this amazing, perfect Easter song too: True Love by Phil Wickham. (also, Happy late passover, if you're Jewish. I'm about to go see my Jewish friends!) **

**Okay then…**

**Comment(s) of the week: **

My friend Natalie: Mack is giving birth to Alli's baby!

Mack: -weird expression and rolls his eyes- Shut up about the baby! Justin Caleb is a freaking doll!

Me: Here come the mood swings. His last name is Pweyerginser. A mix of all our last names.

Natalie: Don't call our child a…doll! He has you're eyes, Mack. Crystal blue…

Jordan (yep, the real one!): -look of scared confusion- Um, yeah sure…and…so bye! –walks away quickly-

Mack: Where'd the 'p' come from?

Me: Asa's last name. She thinks she's the mother, but I totally am. Oh, and Jordan's last name too, but he doesn't understand all this. He thinks we're nuts or excluding him from some inside joke. And Macy's the nurse.

Natalie: I'm the godmother! Hannah's the Aunt. You Mack are one of the…parental units. You're not even showing yet!

Mack: -facepalm- Dear God, get me away from these freaks. Amen.

**I'd explain, but you don't want me to. I will anyway, a little. We were all in this play (The Thorn!Feel free to google) at church and there was a baby doll who was 'playing' baby Jesus and I named Justin Caleb (same initials as Jesus Christ! haha clever right?) and I claimed him to be my child and a few other of my friends became 'parental units' and other links to raise little Justin :)**

**~Cammie's POV~**

"Yes."

"Woah, Ohmihgosh Cammie you're saying that _the_ Jordan Cook kissed you? Intentionally? Well, of course I mean why wouldn't he you're awesome but still it's amazing!"

"Liz?" I say, "Shut up, please." Then I smile sweetly at her. She blushes.

"Jordan's a cutie. I don't blame Liz for being excited." Macey says, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Can I kiss him? Dare me to. I'd jump on the chance." Bex's face lights up.

I can't really blame her. Who would've thought that a guy like him would ever even look at a girl like me?

Let alone kiss her. And he's dang good at it, let me tell you.

I scowl at her.

Bex's face turns mischievous. "Is he good at snogging, Cam?"

My face turns beet red and I try to cover it with a shrug.

A knock on the door snaps us out of our Jordan fascinations. I clear my expression.

Bex runs to the door and yanks it open.

Guess who?

Jordan himself.

He raises an eyebrow. "Ever thought of soundproofing these doors? I didn't need spy hearing to get an earful just then, Bex. Hate to eavesdrop, but-" Jordan stops because he starts laughing at Bex's face. He smothers his laughs and tries to continue. "But I haven't 'snogged' anyone lately. Wait, is that kiss or make out? Or is there a difference? Anyway, wanna kiss, Bexy?" He snickers a few more times at Bex and then comes to sit by me.

"Shut up, Georgia boy, or I'll strangle you in you're sleep." Bex says, glaring daggers at him.

He puts up his hands in a 'whoa Nelly' way and smiles happily at me.

I just look at him.

His eyebrows come together for a second then he leans down to my level.

In my ear, softly, he whispers, "We'll talk later."

A knock on the door makes all of us jump.

My mom walks in and looks at each of us in turn. Jordan waves at her, pretending to look five. In a loud whisper, he says, "Hi Mrs. Morgan!"

My mom shakes her head at him in mock disbelief. "What am I going to do with you? You act forty one day and thirteen the next." She shrugs. Jordan grins at her.

"Whatcha' need, mom?" I ask.

"Jordan's parents are here, they would like to see their son. Who they've thought has been dead for the past three years?" My mom sends a look at Jordan and he looks way too excited to be over the age of fourteen.

"Did my sister come?"

"Yep."

More excitement rolling off Jordan. "C'mon guys!" He hops up and grabs my arm and Macey's. My mom stops us, though.

"Jordan!"

He whirls around. "Yes ma'am?"

"You finally found civilization. Finally found us. We've nursed you back to health, and you've been taking courses here. You'll be heading back to Perdue later in the week. Understood?" My mom says carefully.

"_Jahwohl_" Jordan says, saluting her. Then he drags us out.

We get down the stairs, near my mom's office, and he stops running. He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. He turns to Macey. "Help."

Macey fixes his black hair so it's just sloppy looking enough. His eyes are the color of mild-rain clouds. He straightens out his dark blue shirt and jeans. Macey nods in approval. He starts walking, calm and collected. Macey and I walk in, but Jordan stays outside.

I stop and stare at his family for a second. Jordan was right, black hair is his family's trait. His mom has wavy black hair and kind blue eyes. A girl is there with thick black hair and electric blue eyes. Her and Macey seem to match. There's no denying she's Jordan's sister. Only his dad looks different. Light brown hair with – yes – blue eyes. Very unlike Jordan. They all look at us expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Cammie. That's Macey. I'm Jordan's…friend."

"More like girlfriend." Macey mutters. I elbow her in the ribs.

Jordan walks in – more like shoved by my mom- grinning and laughing. He see's all of his family and his eyes light up. He walks over next to me and looks all of them over.

"Hi I'm Jordan I like to smile at you while you're eating!" He says, smiling like an idiot. I laugh at him. "Shh," he says out of the side of his mouth.

Then they all attack him with hugs. I watch as his mom hugs him, several inches shorter.

She strokes his hair and is crying. "My baby, my little boy," She says through tears. He hugs her tight and pulls back.

"Mom…I'm twenty." He smiles sweetly and turns to his sister. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Crap, I thought I was done dealing with you." She says, smiling softly.

"Sorry I'm not dead. I'll try harder next time." Jordan turns into brother mode that fast. Being annoying.

She cocks her head. "You look better than you used to. No more akward teenager. Who said you could grow up?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"The wolves. They said if I didn't, they'd roast me over a fire. And I did, so they shared their wild rabbit with me. I miss mama wolf's home hunting…" He says wistfully.

"Just hug me, before I have to listen to more of your nutso stories." She says, grinning like Jordan does. Shawn rushes in.

"Aunt Kelly! Uncle Richard! Christine!" He hugs them all tightly, and Christine makes gagging motions.

Mrs. Cook looks at Macey and I. "I'm sorry, but…who exactly are you?" She asks politely.

Macey steps up, and both Jordan and I wince. "I'm Macey McHenry. And Cammie here is the girl who found Jordan." She stops, and Jordan and I almost sigh with relief. Mrs. Cook doesn't notice. She hugs me tightly (really, _really _tightly. I think I heard a rib crack.) and looks at my face.

"Thank you." She says, looking on the edge of tears. Jeesh, emotions left and right. I almost can't take it.

Macey stars talking again. Jordan tenses along with me. "_And,_ Cammie is deeply in love with Jordan, always admitting her love for him…but he just let's her down gently. You know how he is. He says he can't do a relationship right now, with college and stuff. But it's just so sweet! Cammie even talks about him in her sleep." She places her hand over her heart, looking incredibly entranced by our 'love'.

Macey gives us a satisfied smirk, and Jordan subtly uses sign language to tell her 'Seven days, Macey. Seven days. Then we'll find you're corpse, and there shall be much rejoicing.'

I snort and start giggling, but it turns into me, Macey, and Jordan laughing really, really hard. Shawn chuckles at us, since he knows what's going on.

"What's wrong?" Jordan's dad asks.

"Nothing, dad. Just us being weird. And what Macey said." Jordan says. Then I review, and realize he replied in French. Yep. He's that smart.

"What? Are you speaking in French?" Mr. Cook looks confused.

Jordan gets a mischievous look on his face, and turns very boyish.

So, in French of course, the show-off, he replies. Half of us know what he says, half don't.

"Yeah, I am speaking French. It's just amazing. For all you know, I could easily be talking about rabid bacon-making chinchillas right now, and you'd miss that amazing conversation. Which would really suck." He shakes his head sadly.

Again, there's Jordan's pretty voice in French. All his family is getting is the nice sound, not any of the weird things he's saying.

Macey curses at him in French to shut up and stop speaking in French.

"Whatever." He says in English, with his real accent.

"What was all that about?" Mr. Cook says, looking so wierded out.

We had a conversation in French…

**Truthfully, I hated this chapter. But I want to update and I'm too lazy to type up another one. I want to get to my plot line, and I have an AWESOME idea that I want to put in really soon. Trust me, you'll be all like 'whoaaaaaa that just blew the socks off me, I think you just gave me a shock-induced heart attack!' or something. This chapter is stupid and lighthearted, but don't criticize. I'm aware this is not the best chapter ever. Okay? It WILL get better, pinky swear. I pinky swore. That stuff is the way the whole 'I'm Jordan I like to smile at you while you're eating!' thing did come from the real Jordan. And no, Cook is not his real last name, I protect his identity too...but I got his sisters name right! I don't know his parents names though. I'm not a stalker like that...  
**


	24. Lets Take A Journey Loved Ones

**Why am I updating at one freaking thirty in the morning? Even when I know I'm going to be up like all night tomorrow night and I was just sick a week ago?**

**Because I'm _stupid._**

**And I love you guys. Just deal with my stupidity.** **If I get sick, it will be on y'alls conscience's. This chapter gonna be short cause I'm slightly tired and have to pee...**

**A side note: Have you guys noticed how many Brits and Australians and Canadians we got on here? I love 'em, but it's probably accent overload. I wonder if they think in accents and 'eh' s. My poor ADHD brain...**

**This guy interviewed Jordan ON THE STAGE (LEGITLY!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) at first Wednesday about his personal life experiences. It was informative. Turns out he had a tough past...:( He made it through though!But...I couldn't stop grinning. Then Jordan sang. I think I died.**

**Twice.  
**

** ~Cammie's POV~**

My mom, apparently, has 'big news' to tell us.

Should I be scared, excited, or moving to Canada?

Time will only tell.

We (me, my girls, Jennifer dearest, _Jordan..._Ahem Jordan, the other post captives, and my Mom) all gather in my mom's office and she sits us down. She leans forward and lets the suspense grow.

"Well?" Bex blurts out, finally cracking. "Get on with you're bloody news!"

Mom purses her lips and takes a long sip of coffee, thinking.

"I have bad news, guys." She says reluctantly.

"Always bad news...BEX WHO'D YOU KILL THIS TIME?" Macey burst out.

"No one. Wait...oh, Jordan." Bex replies.

"She hung me by my toes in the garden and beat me with moose bones, screaming about how Canadian I am. I'm not really here..." Jordan chimes in helpfully.

"You guys!" Mom bursts out, and we all go quiet. "This is serious!"

A few "sorry"'s are mumbled and we all turn our attention back to her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask warily. Jordan quietly takes my hand under the table. I feel a bit reassured, but my worry kicks in about whatever my mom is bugging about.

"Someone is blackmailing us. They are planning on giving out our entire alumni list, and enforcing an invasion if we don't give them some type of ransom...the details aren't clear, but it seems they want to, in short take down Gallagher Academy. And the CIA with it." We all pause, like the room is holding it's breath. Liz's lip quivers, Jen put's a hand over her mouth and leans into Mark, and Bex's fists clench.

"And they want one more thing." My mom says weakly, as if the life itself has been drained out of her. "They want Jordan."

I feel Jordan stiffen next to me, and I squeeze his hand tighter.

They want to take Jordan from me...us...

I close my eyes and try to ignore the nasty taste in my mouth.

**"Alli, it's short.." "Alli...this was cliche" "Alli, I feel like cussing you out in Russian"**

**Review the dang story, hon.**

**So many Canadian references...love y'all! :)**

**MAS TOCINCO POR FAVOR!**


	25. She's Not A Saint She's An Actress

**Hey. So. Ready to, like, wet yourself out of astonishment? Too bad. No surprises yet. **

**I'll get there…But in the meantime…..can you guys try to make me laugh? Let's just see who can make me laugh first. You'll get a shout out. Cammie and Jordan will be the couple in this story guys, sorry! I've been trying to keep everyone happy…but that ain't workin'…**

**My goal is to write a story for each of my top favorite books! So one (in this case, two) for Gallagher Girls, for Maximum Ride (I HATE the one I have), and one for Percy Jackson. Oh, how I ~love~ Percy and Fang….**

**I'll be writing a lot cause I'm sick ****. Just today, though. So, many chapters must be written, deleted, hated, loved, burned, edited, beta read, eaten, fussed over, re-read, post-poned, re-re-read, and possibly posted. Possibly deleted. **

**Did you catch all that?**

**Comment of the week: **

"If Logan Lerman is ugly, I'm a freaking cow."

"If you were British, I think you would've just SERIOUSLY insulted yourself."

**~Cammie's POV~**

After my mom dropped that lovely bomb I escaped (yeah, _escaped_) to the library.

Only to find my favoritest person in the _whole_ world there.

Jennifer!

Whoop de do whoopers.

How mental I must seem…

Anyway.

I walk over and sit on one of the big comfy couches by the fire and curl up with a collection of Jack London's best. I turn to White Fang and start reading where I had left off.

"So, Cammie," I hear, and my stomach clenches. "What do you think of all this? New mission...threat...someone wanting you're wanna-be boyfriend?" Jen says pleasantly.

"It's...interesting. And he's not my boyfriend." I say through my teeth, but trying to not let her know she's annoying me.

She smirks slightly and leans forward some. "Hmm. And how _is_ Jordan?" She asks, and my face shuts down.

"He's Jordan. What _should _he be?" I reply.

"He should be bowed to whenever spoken to, and not have to pay for cable." Jordan's voice chimes in.

Of course.

Why can't I read about mean wolves in peace?

Jordan comes over, sits down, and slings an arm around my shoulders, inviting me to lean into him. I'm not so sure about that.

"What about these new baddies that wanna play kidnapper with me?" Jordan asks.

"I'll be sure to send them my thanks when you're gone." Jen says, smiling sweetly.

"So, you're _happy_ Jordan is being ransomed?" I clarify.

"Wow, your stupid. I'm kidding, but he is a pain."

"I'm a pain? Says the girl with the ego the size of Texas, and an annoyance factor times eighty." Jordan narrows his eyes.

"Well," Jen says briskly. "I need to go. I've got other more…_important_ places to be." She says, standing up and looking defiant. She literally struts out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"Do you have and easy button on hand, Cam?" Jordan asks me cajolingly.

I lightly push his head. "Shut up."

He grins and pulls me closer to him, making me lean into his chest. He's warm and smells like pine trees and clean mountain air. A total hiker.

I blush, but try to relax.

And guess what happens next. Jordan kisses me passionately and we get married and move to Canada? No. He suddenly confesses his undying love for me? Nah.

We both turn into giant bubble blowing purple dragons? I don't think so. We hear footsteps echoing toward us, and I immediately start moving away from Jordan, but he just holds me back tighter, and I scowl at him. Which he returns with a stunning smile.

A breathless Bex runs in and raises an eyebrow at us when she takes in the situation.

"Oh. Lovebirds. Anyway, we've got a misson, and you need to get up off you're lazy bums and get to packing if you know what's good for you." She spins on her heel and starts walking away. She stomps back and yanks me away from Jordan, which makes me a little sad, and exclaims "Well come on!"

The last thing I hear before I'm dragged (literally, she has an arm and I'm on the ground) out the door is Jordan's light laughter echoing in the large space.

So, my disappointments for the day are:

Someone's trying to steal Jordan, and he is _just _starting to get a brain about liking someone.

Jen is being a *^$% about everything.

I think Bex dislocated my shoulder.

I never got to finish my Jack London

That's just awesome.

**~Jordan's POV~**

Have I ever mentioned how much I love Bex? Oh. Well, I love Bex (not like that, she would castrate me) but she's…..something else. Cammie and I were having a 'moment', I guess, whatever it is in girl talk. But can that last more than three seconds?

Pshh not in this lifetime.

Or, not in _my_ life. I'm never that lucky.

To prove my point, Bex literally dragged Cammie away like a Nazi hostage, and ruined my happiness. And someone wants me! As a hostage. Sorry for getting you excited there.

Anyway, enough of my problems.

I get up and go back to my temporary dorm, and start throwing clothes that are clean enough into my backpack.

Until my door makes a sound no door should make, and swings wide open.

There, of course, are Cammie's roommates.

Let's all give thanks that I wasn't naked at this point in time.

…

…

…

…

Okay. Good job, guys!

"Um, hi." Is my brilliant greeting.

"Done yet, pretty boy?" Macey asks, surveying my room casually.

Pretty boy? _Pretty_ boy? I can't decide if I'm insulted, complemented, angry, or what.

I decide on hurt ego.

"Pretty boy? Wow, my self-confidence just took a _steep_ dive. Thanks, Mace, really. And yeah, I'm almost ready." I say –yes, no freaking duh- sarcastically.

"What? You're pretty." She grabs a piece of my hair and fingers it, and I smack her off.

Can we say uncomfortable?

"I'm a guy! Anyway, will someone tell me what's going on? I'm lacking details."

Liz steps up. "We need to find out whose out to get us-you, I mean. We have some leads, but we're not sure. We need to break into the government archives to see what we can find. If they have anything promising, we go after it before things turn sour."

Well, okay then, Mrs. Know-it-all.

"And who all's going?" I say, challenging her.

"Glad you asked. Cammie, Bex, Macey, me, you, Jen, Zach, and…your cousin. Shawn, right? Yeah."

"Awesome." I say.

I realize Bex has just been watching me this entire exchange, which is kind of creepy.

I mean, her being Bex and all adds to it, but someone only _staring at you_ for like seven minuets straight is down-right stalker-ish.

"Bex? Gettin a little creepy over there." I say, waving my hand in front of her face.

She growls at me (I know, growls? You can imagine how weird my life can get) and slaps my hand.

"Be good to Cammie." She says, glaring.

Oooh The Glare? Two can play at this game.

I glare right back, and look down at her. Which makes me happy, I love being taller than people. "Of course." I say, deadly calm.

"Good. We meet in Mrs. Morgan's office in twenty." She says, stalking out of the room, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

Liz reaches up and pats my head like a dog, and follows her with Macey.

I roll my eyes and go to take a shower.

I shake little water droplets out of my hair. It's growing out longer, so to keep it away from my face I have to dry it upside down so it stays up. Today I don't really care, so I run a towel over it a few times and throw on a t-shirt and jeans.

Putting on shoes though, is a dilemma. I find one shoe, and the other one is hiding.

To set the record straight, I suck at hide and seek. It only works when I can hear other people breathing.

Sadly, shoes don't breathe unless you have_ seriously_ bad hygiene. Now, I could be a little cleaner, but I like an organized mess. So like a shirt on the floor here or there, unmade bed, some books spread around, some scattered papers, sticky notes on the walls, all that.

"Shoe, shoe, don't run away. Live on my foot another day." I sing softly.

I sigh. My shoe obviously doesn't appreciate my talents.

I'm halfway under the bed, and -yes!- there's my shoe, when someone walks in.

Déjà vu much?

I happily grab my shoe and crawl out from under the bed.

"So, Jordan." He says my name distastefully, like I'm the last person he'd ever want to come in contact with.

Nice.

I love how these situations throw themselves at me.

"So, Zachary." I reply. Standing up so I don't feel _so_ stupid.

Zach sighs. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you. You don't seem like a bad guy. It's just...Cammie. I feel like you're...taking her. Sorry."

I raise an eyebrow at him and sit down on the bed and start putting on my other shoe. "That would mean we're interested in a relationship." I say, raising my head to look at him.

My foot won't go into the freaking shoe. Crap.

"None of us are blind, man. We can tell whats going on. And...I still feel like Cammie should only be treated the best, because that's what she deserves."

I shove my foot into the shoe. Success. I smile triumphantly and he sends me a weird look. "So you do know what's going on?" he says to my grin.

"What? No, my shoe. I'm happy about that. Anyway, I'm clueless, which is why girls normally give up on me. And...I thought you were into the she-devil?" I say.

"Jennifer? That's pretty iffy. I care about Cam a lot though. Wait, she-devil?"

"I dated her a while back. Listen, we have to go now, so we'll finish this little chat later." I give my laces one final tug and stand up, then grab my bag and leave the room.

I hear Zach close the door and smirk, in spite of the fact that I'm going on a mission to find someone who wants to take me captive.

Fun life-threatening crap right there.

**Ah, look at that long chapter. Long chapter = lots of reviews. 15? Yeah, sounds good. Or more. Click the button, eat some cookies, listen to 'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap, and hug a random man in taco bell :)**

**-alli-**


	26. Lets Waste Time Chasing Cars

**Kay.**

**I got pictures for my acting portfolio, and they were taken by the other girl in my profile picture. It's pretty sick. I hope you know which girl is me...guess. It feels like there is a spider on my leg, but there isn't one there...:( My hair is straight today ^_^  
**

**But enough about me.**

**On to you guys...get you're friends to read this and review it...your mom...your sister...your boyfriends sister...your cousins..your cousins best friends mothers God-daughter...I like reviews. I want to get 300 before chapter 30.**

**Hello! That's not too much to ask, guys. Even if you're reading this two years from now (which would be flipping amazing, I'll be 15 1/2) still review. I read ALL reviews. I might not reply to all of them, but you know. **

**Don't judge, but just look at this.**  
**"HA. HA. HA. HA. HA.**  
**That's cute.**  
**Yeah, As cute as llamas with machine guns blowing up preschoolers."**  
**Now, be honest, how often do you stumble across something like that?**  
**...No I didn't make that up, my mind is still grasping sanity**.

**PercyJacksonFan:** I freaking LOVE Percy! I seriously cried when I found out he wasn't going to be in The Lost Hero. And I love Zammie...but I like Jordan in this story. I'm planning another story with Zammie :) Though that plot would work better with MR...Oh well, a Zammie story should pop up sometime soon.

**: **I've yet to PM you back, which is making me feel guilty...No offense,but you're review confirmed it. You have earned my respect, cause I didn't really understand it and it was so crazy that it was pure genius.

**Moment of the week:**

We (me Ashley and Lauren) were taking pictures in the trees near the marsh and this huge snake goes by my hand - we're talking not even a foot away here - and I freak out and start failing at running away, then run like fifty feet, the other girls see it, freak out, and run with me, screaming bloody murder. Lauren started crying she was so scared, Ashley was laughing her head off, and I was trying to get a thorn out of my pinky. Then when were walking on the sidewalk we saw a dead snake and flipped out all over again.

**~Cammie's POV~**

I kiss my mom's cheek before I crawl into the S.U.V. with everyone else. We're heading to New York for information, which means around ten hours in the car. Since I'm _really_ lucky, I'm in the very very back between Zach and Jordan.

Yay.

Macey, Bex, and Liz are in the middle seat, and Jen and Shawn in the front. Thankfully, it's Shawn driving.

"So..." Zach drawls out. I'm trying to be as far away from each of them, but they're twenty year old guys, with me in the middle, so we don't exactly have extra space. Zach is bulkier than Jordan, so he takes up a tiny bit more space.

Jordan snorts. "Real original. Whenever there's an akward silence, you sing the chorus to 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn', duh."

Then he realizes what he said."Woah, no guys, that song relates to nothing going on. Unless Zach is secretly a cowboy...who sings...which, honestly, wouldn't surprise me. But it's just one of those akward silence songs, you know?"

Well, the cutie's got a point. We play lame car games for about two hours until Liz announces she has to pee RIGHT THEN.

Potty break aside, we drive on. Within around and hour or two,the other girls are all asleep to the sound of the now pouring is listening to music and driving contently, Zach took my Jack London book,and Jordan is tracing his finger through the fog on the window, making little pictures.

"Well," I say so only Zach and Jordan can hear,"I think I'll go to sleep now."

I lean towards Jordan and put my head comfortably on his shoulder and close my eyes.

Around twenty minuets of fake sleep later I hear Zach say "This is what I meant." quietly.

Oh, they think I'm sleeping...

I deepen my breathing and relax my muscles.

"She's just sleeping." Jordan says defensivley. We hit a hard spot on the road and Jordan slips an arm around me and repositions me so I'm leaning against him.

His arm stays around me.

"It's okay, but...I miss that. She won't barley look at me, even when you're not around! Let alone talk. And did you see her earlier, making sure not to touch me?" Zach says.

"She was doing the same thing to me." Jordan replies.

"That's cause I'm here! Look who she chose to fall asleep on. She's yours." That warms my heart a bit, but I can't show it. I have one hand at my side, slightly touching Jordan. The other hand is resting on his chest, and I fist his shirt a bit while taking a deep breath. I hear Jordan sigh, defiant.

"We're only friends, Goode. She wouldn't lean on the guy who broke her heart, would she? I'm the only other choice. And honestly, I don't really mind that."

"You've kissed her." Zach says that so bluntly, so emotionlessly, that I feel really surprised. I have to give him credit.

"Ah..um," Jordan clears his throat. "No. Not...what?...noooo..." Jordan says oh-so-suavely.

Silence.

"Fine, yeah, once. But it was under Bex's command, okay? You have to listen to Bex, if you don't, someone's going to die." Jordan confesses. Yeah, let's just _tell_ my ex-boyfriend about my current relationship status. Great, Jordan. You have amazing willpower.

"Dang right." I hear from the seat in front of us, then some shuffiling, which must be Bex turning around. I feel her lay a hand on my arm, and I let my breath hitch, then relax again.

I should get a award.

"She's asleep?" She asks, and both boys say yes. "Hmm." Then she squeezes my arm with subtle morse code, saying "stupids''.

I let myself smile a little. "Cam, wake up." She sings softly. I open my eyes, and look at each of them. Bex is smirking, and Jordan and Zach have no expressions.

"Comfortable, darling?" She asks mockingly. But my act is still up, so I act distant and sleepy.

"Wha...? Um, sure.." I say.

Then I remember Jordan is holding me. Crap.

"Huh? OH. Right..." I try to detangle myself but give up. Jordan is-amazingly-stronger than me. "Can I go back to sleep, I only got like, five minuets of sleep."

"You were asleep for at least fifteen minuets." Zach says, finally speaking up.

"Oh, well, it felt shorter. I'm going back to sleep now." I grab a travel size pillow, put it in Jordan's lap, and lay my head on it. Then I lift up my legs and lay my legs across Zach. I grab Jordan's hand and entwine our fingers, and close my eyes contentedly. The last thing I'm aware of is Jordan's hand softly stroking my hair back from my face.

**This was definetly a filler chapter, but I wanted to update before I go camping. There was a nice amount of Cardan in this chapter, and there was that little scene between Zach and Jordan. Next time there's an akward silence guys, seriously, start singing the chorus to 'Every Rose Has it's Thorn' by Poison. The reactions are priceless. **

**-alli-  
**


	27. Give Me A Little More You

**My birthday is in less than three days...I feel so old. Hey, check out my new profile picture, will ya? It's for my acting portfolio, and I want some opinions...YES THAT IS ME. Okay? The girl is me. Or else the mirror lied.** **So yeah...Thank you so, so much for reviewing. I've been a bad updater-er lately, and that makes me feel bad:(**

**I have the first chapter and Prologue written for a Maximum Ride story, but I don't know if I should post it...**

**Story time, kiddo's!**

**Moment of the week:**

Me, at Subway for the first time: How long is the footlong?

Worker: Um...a foot?

Me: Cool!

**Sad thing is, I was being dead serious, it wasn't a dare or anything, I truthfully wanted to know the length.**

**~Cammie's POV~**

_In my dream, I'm in what must be the most boring place you could possibly ever conceive of._

_A court room._

_My dad is in the Judge's chair, and it's just me and him in the large, echoing room. _

_"Dad, what's going on?" I ask, confused. _

_"Hi honey, don't worry, it's okay. Let's just talk real quick." He replies with a smile._

_"You see, something big is going to happen soon, something that you never thought would happen."_

_"Dad, you sound like a guy in a Hollywood story." I tell him._

_He laughs good-naturally. "I'm just warning you."_

_"Lemme guess, you can only tell me to be cautious, but I'm going to wake up or something before you can actually tell me?" I say, smiling a bit. That's so overdone. _

_"Yes, and then, to complete this cliche dream, I'll tell you to be on you're guard, people whom you'd never expect to, turn on you. And, keep your friends close, but your enemy's closer." We both laugh. Writers are so predictable._

_"Kay dad, I'll keep that in mind." I get up and hug him, feeling more at home than I have in a long, long time._

I find myself in a half concious state, when my thoughts are blurry, I can hear and feel, but I have no control over my body.

I can feel myself locked up in Jordan's arms -Is it weird I can tell it'shim by the feel and smell?- with him lightly breathing near my right ear.

I hear a small whisper before I'm sucked back into unconciousness.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When I finally come to, I'm tucked into a warm bed, wondering where Jordan is and why Liz is in my bed. Creepy. But...why am I in a bedroom?

I mean, I'm on a mission. Usually those aren't too cozy, right? I have a good guess though, about how I got here. Of course, Jordan made sure to carry me to bed, taking off my shoes and tucking me in. I'm in pajama's, which means my friends got to me. I look around and see this must be the girls room. Four beds in the room, and I guess since Liz and I are the smallest, we got a bed to share. No, we're not gay, but there are four beds for five girls, and I'm positive no one else was going to pair up. I see a door to a adjoining room and assume it's for the three boys. The clock says 4:14 AM, so I decide to do a crew check. I slip out of bed and look at Liz, cocooned in the covers. Macey is in another bed, next to Jen. Jen is smirking in her sleep, probably dreaming of Zach and Jordan wrapped around her finger, and me trapped far away someplace horrible. Bex is content, her hands in fists. Oh, Bex...

I walk into the boys room. I don't know Shawn very well, but he does look twelve when he's sleeping. He reminds me of Liz in that way. I move over to Zach...seeing his relaxed, open face hurts. I look away and move over to Jordan.

If Jordan is good-looking when he's awake, it's intensified in his sleep. I push his dark hair away from his closed eyes and kiss his cheek. His eyes flutter open while his hand flies out to defend himself. Once his eyes focus on me he smiles and pulls me down to lay next to him.

"Why are you awake?" He asks.

"Not tired anymore." I whisper back.

"Oh." He smiles. Then he cups my cheek and places a soft kiss on my lips. I let my heart stop and allow myself to blush.

I pull back a little. "This is confusing, huh?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. I could always move to Uzbeckistan and change my name to Archie, though, if it would make you feel better." Jordan replies with a grin.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. "Maybe I should go...After all, there are two other highly trained spies in this room, and one of them is my ex-boyfriend. If he woke up and saw us like this, we'd get a whole new understanding of the word 'akward'."

"I'd actually like to see that..."

"There are always the girls in the other room to think about. If they haven't noticed I'm gone yet, they're dead. Or are about to catch on."

"Can I kiss you again?" Jordan asks, being so..._Jordan_ about it.

"See you in the morning." I say, trying to slip out of his grasp.

Fail.

Jordan raises his eyebrows and I sigh. I lean forward, allowing him to close the space between us one more time and try to focus on leaving and not on Jordan. Really, concentrating seems near to impossible when his warm lips are kissing me so sweetly. I finally manage to slip away from him, and leave the room blushing like crazy. Only to find the scary bregade of girls awake and waiting on me.

"Hey Cammie" Jen says, while Bex and Macey grin evilly.

This ought to be horrible.

**Gah, so much romance. I can hardly bear it, but I hope you guys liked it.**

**Now, more importantly:**

**Milk or dark chocolate? Choose wisely.**

**-alli-**


	28. Here Comes The Sun

**I'm Back!**

So I counted and I'm pretty sure it has been about three years since I updated this story.

Oops.

I would give some excuses but you probably don't care! Sometime last summer I actually wrote a few more chapters, but the website was down so I wasn't able to upload them, and I'm pretty sure it would take some digging to find those chapters because they were on my old laptop. So I guess I'll just rewrite here. I barely even remember where I was heading with this story but trust me, whatever it was I remember it being really, really good. Hopefully that is reassuring to you. But I am slightly happy that I took the break because it gave me time to mature in my writing after two years of very picky Honors English teachers.

Oh and a while back I got this one review from someone saying that I 'Translate Korean horribly' and that they should know because they speak Korean.

Well I DON'T speak Korean, if you haven't noticed. And my Korean is only as good as Google Translate.

And for all of you really wanting a 'Zammie' story, haven't I been promising it will develop into that? It's okay, patience. It will turn into that, just sit back and enjoy in the meantime.

Here we go!

* * *

**~Zach's POV~**

Have you ever heard that quote, 'It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all'?

That guy was out of his damn mind.

Because you know what hurts? Loving someone so much that you think you might explode or something, because they just make you feel so giddy and all that when you're around them. And you could yell or laugh or cry when you're around them and there isn't one flaw in the world because when you are with them they make you feel just so _special_. And then all of the sudden it's over and you have to go back day after day and see them and also see your heart break for them all over again.

And frankly, it sucks.

So maybe it might have been better, not even loving her in the first place. Things definitely would have been easier.

But then again, how could I not? Fall in love with her, I mean.

Because back then, it was just so simple. Black and white, she was it for me.

But now is the hard part. To watch this girl, my girl, fall in love with someone else right before my eyes...It's like nothing I've ever felt before.

It's like, I want her to be happy, right? So if she's happy with him, then I should be happy for her. But there's still this part of me - the selfish part - that still wants her for myself. But then the whole chivalry thing plays in and now it's totally inappropriate for me to take action.

And, as if it's not already hard enough, she comes in to my room to kiss up the guy not even three feet away from me.

Three. Feet.

Now that's just messed up.

I decide I need to have a conversation with her, one on one.

Maybe she won't like it and maybe there are bigger things at stake, but enough is enough.

I decide to corner her at breakfast.

I swallow and push back my hair before striding over to her.

"Cammie," I say, leading her away to a little out-cove in the hotel. "Can we talk?"

**~Cammie's POV~**

"Cammie" Zach says, gently leading me away from the crowd. "Can we talk?"

His eyes are doing that adorable pleading thing and his voice is so urgent - I can't help it, I cave.

That and the fact I have been up since four in the morning, being pretty much interrogated by my friends. So I'm exhausted and not really in the best state of mind.

I sigh. "What is there to talk about, Zach? I thought we've already been over this."

"Listen. Don't talk, just...listen. I know you think I cheated on you, and I can understand that, it looked bad. But this is me looking you in the eye and telling you: I was _never once_ unfaithful to you during our relationship. I swear. That is honest-to-God, one hundred percent the truth. I mean, sure I have taken assignments that require me to act a certain way or be a certain person, but no matter what you were the one I was thinking about. It was just you, Cammie, no one else."

I have to remind myself to take a breath. I then take a minute to process what he said.

As much as I'd like to believe him, I saw what he did with Jen. Why was he even with her that night?

And really, what could he even expect from this 'confession'? That I would just take him back?

I look into his eyes, see the honest sincerity, and nearly break down.

But...what about Jordan?

I think he sees the question in my eyes, because right then he shoots off on another tangent.

"And I know what you've got going on with Jordan and I know that is confusing and you're trying to figure this thing out and that's okay."

He leans closer.

"But I do want you back. So I'll keep fighting too."

Then he winks. And saunters off, leaving me gaping like a fish out of water.

* * *

So this chapter...I don't really like it.

But it is one thirty in the morning and I did this on a whim. Don't judge me.

Butttttttt at least I'm back, right?

Right:)

I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH.

Did you think I was dead? I would've thought I was dead.

But NOPE!

Can't get rid of me that easy!

So go ahead and review and yell at me or scream or cry or whatever it is your heart desires!

Later, lovelies.

~Alli


	29. Shut Up And Drive

Hello everyone!

Hope life is treating you well today.

So I'm going to see if I can type up this chapter in less than twenty minutes, so upfront here are my apologies for a short chapter.

But hey…..

_It's a chapter. _

Thanks to all those who have been reviewing, I read all of them. And if you didn't review, then here's your chance to redeem yourself!

So here is the next chapter, let's cross our fingers and hope it turns out well!

Let's go.

* * *

_**~Cammie's POV~**_

"Ow!" I complain as the car hits a particularly rough bump in the road. Shawn only sends me a sympathetic glance over his shoulder before returning his focus to the road.

How about I enlighten you on how, well, _uncomfortable_ this car ride is.

Very uncomfortable, thank you very much.

I am back in my seat, squished between Zach and Jordan. I haven't really said much to Jordan today, since I'm still hopelessly lost on what to think about Zach's whole confession this morning.

Jordan is sending me little glances that I am purposefully ignoring, Zach is smirking because he knows he's getting into my head, and up front Jen is making cryptic innuendos about the whole situation and making them overly loud, so I have no choice but to catch them.

I'm pretty sure we've been on the road for about three or four hours now, heading to break into those government archives. We can't be far. Actually, I hope we aren't far, because this car ride is so horribly awkward that I think it's actually causing Liz physical pain.

Shawn pulls down a long drive, before stopping in front of the large government facility we're about to case.

He shuts off the ignition.

"So..." He starts. "Everyone ready?"

We nod in silent agreement.

Let's get this over with.

* * *

I told you it would be short.

I'm sorry:(

But please please please review! Tell me what you think!

And I know this chapter isn't my best but I WILL go back and edit it because you all deserve only the best!

Also, here is another pressing question:

Have any of you ever realized the brain named itself?

Later, lovelies.

~Alli


	30. Oh, Jealousy

Okay so I have a legitimate actual horror story to tell you guys.

So I was bored tonight and I decided to go back and edit some old chapters and so I was doing that and life was great, right? Well when I went to replace chapter 13 I accidentally replaced chapter 14 instead. _Throws Computer. _

So now chapter 14 is lost forever and it makes me really upset and I can't remember what happened in it. So I can't rewrite it.

But thankfully the story still makes sense without it and I'm pretty sure it was just a filler chapter so I think we can all try to breathe easy here.

So that's why the story is now short one chapter and why I had to write this and tell you all. But in the end you get a new chapter, so I guess this all worked out!

So I guess I'll write now and we can catch up after. Kay? Kay.

* * *

**~Zach's POV~**

Now I don't know how many of you have ever tried to break into a government facility, but let me tell you that it is no cakewalk.

For one thing there is all the preliminary work, like gathering a team and equipment, and casing out the place. Which, you know, is a headache.

Then there is the whole breaking in part which I probably shouldn't even get into, because once I've started I can't stop. And that qualifies as a migraine.

But all the stress aside, I'll let you in on this one little secret: It can get really, _really_ boring.

Especially when you're in charge of mapping guard routes.

And you have to stay in the van.

I hate the van.

I mean, I'm Zachary Goode. World renound spy. Shouldn't I be doing something mildly interesting - like hacking a government database, or lifting prints for security access, or even honey-potting the front desk lady. _  
_

But no. I get 'surveillance' duty. While Cam and her new boy toy get to actually go inside and look for blind spots in the cameras.

Even Liz got to go inside! _Liz._

Jen offered to stay behind with me, but I could tell it was mostly out of pity. And besides - I don't want to be alone with her. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not masochistic.

Before Cam and Jordan left, Jordan gave me some stupid comment about how every job made a difference and some other crap, while Cammie tried to avoid looking at me and instead seemed very interested in the hem of her sweater.

Let me tell you something about our friend Jordan.

Wait - well first off I obviously hate the guy, so I might be prejudiced. But that's life.

So here's the thing about him: He tries too hard.

You know I'm right. He struts around like life is great and is Mr. Positive and acts like he fits in and is part of the group.

But seriously who is this guy?

Is anyone missing the fact that he freaking _broke out of prison_? I mean sure it was like...a bad guy prison, but nonetheless prison.

He worked there, he was Cammie's interrogator. Don't tell me that's not just a little bit sketchy.

"Climbing the ranks to gain their trust" and "Double agent" my ass. I bet you're not so sweet, Southern Boy.

Whatever.

Jealous? Me? Please...

The only thing I'll admit to being jealous of is the fact that _I'm_ stuck in the van, and he's not.

But put it on the record that he benches 150 and I bench 200, thank you.

* * *

Oh my goodness what was I even doing in this chapter haha. I have no idea what the heck I just wrote but maybe you'll like it!

So let's catch up guys, how's life? Everyone's Holidays go good? Awesome, awesome.

Valentine's Day for me was more like "Single's Awareness Day", but I suppose it depends on your mentality, right? And well, your relationship status...

In other news I've begun both Chemistry and Algebra 2 this semester which is why I've not been here in a while. They're painful.

I got very nice reviews from many of you lovely people ~ if you want a response though, feel free to PM me.

OH! And. I thought of an uplifting quote to share with you all and i'm proud of it so here it is:

No matter where you are or how bad things are, remember that at this very moment there are people making 'Finding Dory'.

Gosh, inspirational right? Write a review about your struggles with school/ EXTREME HEARTBREAK OVER ALLEGIANT

Later, lovelies.

~Alli


End file.
